RPM: The Smallville Files
by LatinaGurl96
Summary: Dillon saves someone from an attack-bot, but when he realizes she's his best friend, Chloe Sullivan, & remembers the life he left behind, his life is put in reverse. Can he rise and fulfill his destiny?
1. S1: It All Begins

Ok, ok. No flames please. I was on Youtube and I saw comments on RPM videos saying 'Tom Welling from Smallville looks like Dillon'. I was like 'yea, they do look alike...' I also noticed they are a bit similar:

They both have enhanced strength and speed.

They both are not entirely human.

They both are trying to find where they belong.

So I thought, what if Dillon's past (which we don't know about) was like Smallville? I thought that'd be so sick! So here it is:

**RPM - The Smallville Files**

All the Smallville characters are played by their original cast members. All the RPM characters are played by their original cast members. THERE IS NO CLARK KENT/TOM WELLING!!! The Clark 'character' is Dillon in the past. There is also no romance between Dillon and Lois.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers OR Smallville. (But I wish I did!)

------------------

**Dillon sat down in the living room of the Garage. His watch played it's melodic tune. Summer walked in, and saw him sit there, trying to remember fragments of his past.**

**"You know that tune?" she asked softly. Dillon turned to look at her.**

**"By heart," he admitted. Summer smiled slightly as he looked back at the watch. It was the only thing he had left of his past, besides the nightmares that tormented him almost every night. It was hard on him, not to have any idea who he was or what he was.**

**The alarm blared in the Garage signaling that there was trouble. The rangers gathered in the lab.**

**"Attack-bot in Sector 1B! You know what to do," Dr. K stated. They all nodded and went off to face the robot.**

**In a different part of Cornith, a husband and his wife were watching the news in their home. The wife's burnette cousin walked in with a cup of coffee.**

**"What are we watching?" she asked.**

**"The news," the husband answered. The burnette nodded.**

**"**_**Breaking news! I'm Katy Thompson in Sector 1B where the Power Rangers have saved Cornith yet again! Defeating the attack-bot in 3 mintues, the Rangers have set a new all-time record!**_**" the voice from the tv said. The image changed from the reporter to the Rangers. The couple and their cousin were able to see Yellow, Red, Blue, Green, Silver, Gold, and-**

**"Wait a sec!" the burnette exclaimed, snatching the control.**

**"Aw, come on Lois! We're watching this!" the husband whined. Lois rolled her eyes. She paused the image and zoomed in on the Black Ranger's face. When his face was clear, she nearly dropped her cup of coffee in surprise.**

**"Is that..." the wife's voice trailed off.**

**"Oh my gosh..." the husband agreed.**

**"Chloe, go get the picture from your wedding!" Lois ordered. Chloe quickly got up and brought the picture to her cousin. The three looked at the picture and at the man on the screen.**

**"It is..." Chloe gasped. "Jimmy! It's Dillon!"**

**Chloe hugged her husband in joy. Lois sat there silently (for once). She was dumbfounded. But it was true.**

**Dillon was alive..**

**------------------**

**"Well, I'm not supposed to reveal the secrets of shadow puppets. But if you really want to know-"**

**Dillon cut Ziggy off. "I don't."**

**"Sorry, me neither," Scott added. Ziggy sighed and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Dillon shook his head and took his watch out. He stared at it for a while, but he didn't open it. Scott looked at his team-mate.**

**"You ok?" he asked.**

**"I'm fine," Dillon responded. He stuffed the watch back into his pocket. Scott spoke up.**

**"Dillon, look. I know that you brood. Ok? I know that. But...you've been brooding a lot more than usual, and-"**

**"Is this your way of saying you're worried about me?" Dillon interrupted.**

**"We're **_**all**_** worried about you. Look, if you need to talk to anyone about anything, you know we're here," Scott said. He got no response, so he stood up and walked away. Dillon sighed.**

**He hated when he made his friends worry about him. But the constant; asking if he was ok and if he remembered anything about his past, suffocated him. While it was nice and reassuring to know that they cared, it got annoying sometimes. He took the watch out again and listened to it's tune.**

**------------------**

**"Hello?" a voice called. It belonged to a man with dirty blonde hair, who was walking into an apartment.**

**"Oliver, you're here! Good!" Lois said, pulling the man by the arm to the living room.**

**"Yea, uh. I got your call Lois. Um, what's going on?" Oliver asked.**

**"Lois, is that Oliver?" Chloe asked from the kitchen.**

**"Yea!" Lois shouted back. Chloe and Jimmy came into the living room.**

**"Hi Oliver," Chloe said, hugging the blonde man. Jimmy gave him a hello high-five.**

**"Okay, all three of you. Something is definetly up," Oliver stated. Jimmy picked up the remote and replayed the news report from earlier.**

**"The Power Rangers? What about them?" Oliver asked.**

**"Wait for it..." Jimmy said. A few more seconds played.**

**"There!" Lois exclaimed. Jimmy hit the pause button. Oliver looked at the screen and then at the others.**

**"What?" he asked. Chloe rolled her eyes and took the remote from her husband. She zoomed in until Dillon's face was visible.**

**"Wait...is that...Dillon?" Oliver asked, in total shock. "I thought he died during the Venjix bombings!"**

**"Puh-lease Oliver! It's Dillon! Those bomb would only kill him if there was one on or near him-" Lois started.**

**"-or if they were made from Kryptionite," Chloe finished.**

**"But what I don't get is that, if that really is DK, why hasn't bothered looking us up or contacting us?" Jimmy asked.**

**"Jimmy's got a point," Chloe said. "I haven't heard anything about the Red-Blue Blur all this time either."**

**"Not to worry. I have an idea," Lois announced.**

**"Oh no. Not another one of 'Lois Lane's fool-proof plans'," Oliver joked.**

**"Okay, here's what you're gonna do," Lois said, looking at Chloe.**

**"Why me?" she wondered.**

**------------------**

**Dillon was in his room, laying on his bed and listening to his watch. It played its hypnotizing melody over and over again. Dillon picked the watch off the bed and looked at it...**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Dillon opened his eyes. Everything looked white and was glowing. As he gained focus in his eyes, he realized that the white and glowing objects were crystals...giant crystals. There were hundreds, overlapping each other to create some kind of shelter. Dillon walked around, the cold wind blowing through his hair. He walked to where a bright black light was flashing repeatedly. A sign appeared on the floor as an eerie voice spoke.**_

_**"Doomsday is coming..."**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**Dillon snapped back into reality, his breathing ragged. He shook his head, getting his thoughts straight.**

**'**_**What was that place? What was that sign? And what's Doomsday?**_**' Dillon wondered. He snapped his watch shut and continued thinking. '**_**Ok, first off...WHERE was that place?**_**'**

**It was cold, snowy, and white. '**_**The Artic? Siberia?**_**'**

**Dillon sighed and stood up. It was hopeless. He'd need more clues and a better idea of what happened there. He left his room, heading towards the living room. Ziggy was teaching Gem and Gemma how to make tiger and falcon shadow puppets. Scott and Flynn were playing cards. Summer was watching TV. Dillon walked over to Summer.**

**"Hey, can I talk to you?" he asked quietly. Summer looked up at him.**

**"Yea, of course," she responded. She stood up and followed him to the kitchen. Dillon turned to face her.**

**"Summer, can you do me a favor?" he asked.**

**A half an hour later, Summer was going through her laptop searching for the term: 'Doomsday'. A knock at her door.**

**"Come in!" she called out. Dillon walked in, closing the door behind him.**

**"Anything?" he asked.**

**"Nothing. All that comes up is a bunch of religon sites and info on Venjix's Doomsday-Bot," Summer sighed. Dillon nodded.**

**"Type in Metropolis with Doomsday," he said. Summer looked at him, confused.**

**"Metropolis?" she wondered.**

**"I don't know. That name keeps coming to my head," he shrugged. Summer nodded and typed in: Metropolis+Doomsday.**

**"Got something!" she exclaimed. "Says here: On Thursday, May 25th, 2009, Metropolis was attacked by a Doomsday monster. The Red-Blue Blur jumped into action, saving the day...Red-Blue Blur? Does that name ring any bells?" Summer asked. Dillon shook his head. Summer continued to scroll down until she came across a picture. There was a streak of blue and red, saving a woman from a speeding car.**

**"That must be the blur," she murmured. Dillon looked at the picture.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Dillon ran down the street. He saw a woman fighting a mugger. The mugger pushed her onto the street, into the path of a speeding car. Dillon ran towards her, a streak of red and blue following him. He was moving so fast. He knocked the mugger down, grabbed the woman and pushed her out of the way just in time and he sped off.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**"Dillon?"**

**Dillon looked at Summer. "Dillon, are you ok?"**

**He nodded. "Summer...I think...I know that person," he said, pointing to the picture of the Blur. Summer looked at the picture, than back at Dillon. Then the alarm blared, signaling another attack-bot. Dillon headed for the door, but Summer grabbed his arm.**

**"You think? Or are you sure?" she asked.**

**"I don't know," Dillon replied.**

**"DILLON! SUMMER! COME ON! WE HAVE WORK TO DO!!" Scott shouted from downstairs.**

**"We'll talk about this later," Dillon stated. Summer nodded. They ran down the stairs.**

**Duty calls.**

**The Rangers stood before the Buzz-Bot. It laughed.**

**"Rangers! I've been expecting you! Prepare to hear my almighty buzz!" it shouted. Suddenly, a piercing noise filled the air. The Rangers put their hands over their ears, trying (and failing) to block out the noise. When it finally stopped, the rangers looked at each other and nodded.**

**"Ready?" Scott said.**

**"READY!" they all said back.**

**"RPM! GET IN GEAR!"**

**The attack-bot was aiming it's fire at a civilain woman. Dillon jumped in front of her, activating his invincibility shield. He held off the blast long enough for the Gem and Gemma to destroy it with the Sky Shift Blaster**

**Dillon turned to the woman. As she began thanking him, Dillon couldn't help but get a strange feeling.**

**"I-I know you..." he stuttered. The girl raised an eyebrow.**

**"You do?" she asked. Dillon retracted his helmet to get a better look at her. And then it clicked.**

**"Chloe?"**

------------------

YAY!!! Well...what do you think?

No flames, please!


	2. S1: Dillon's Past Pt1

Hey everyone. So sorry it took me SOO long to update. With school restarting and all the drama that comes with it... ugh. And don't forget to add a case of writer's block to the equation.

For what its worth, I'm back and ready for action! After last night's episode of Smallville, I was like: OMG! YAY!!!

So excited for today's episode of RPM and next week's episode of Smallville!

Well, without further interruptions (lol) here is the next chapter of:

**RPM- The Smallville Files**

**------------------------**

**"Dillon? Is it really you? ......... OH MY GOSH!!!" Chloe exclaimed, throwing herself into Dillon's arms. "I was in Star City when the bombings happened in Smallville. And when we didn't hear from any of you, we feared the worst had happened! Jimmy was so upset and Lois-wait...why are you wearing spandex?" she asked. Dillon chuckled.**

**"Good to see you too Chloe," Dillon said. The other rangers caught up to Dillon at this point.**

**"Dillon, there you are buddy-who is that?" Ziggy wondered.**

**"Guys, this Chloe...Olsen. She's been my best friend since the 8th grade," Dillon stated.**

**"Wait, you know her? From...before Venjix?" Scott asked. Dillon nodded.**

**"Why? Is there something weird with that?" Chloe asked. The rangers all looked at Dillon.**

**"Uh...Chloe...I have amnesia," Dillon admitted. Chloe's eyes widened.**

**"WHAT? What do you mean, amnesia? Dillon, you don't remember anything? Anyone?" she asked.**

**"No," Dillon admitted.**

**"His real name-"**

**"-really is Dillon?" Gemma asked. Chloe cocked an eyebrow.**

**"That's going to get very annoying, very quickly," she muttered as she nodded.**

**"How did he know that?" Flynn wondered.**

**"Sometimes people with amnesia will forget everything about themselves. But their name remains in their sub-conscious, whether or not they absolutely know that it is, indeed their name," Dr. K said over the feed.**

**"Ok, so, Dillon...what?" Ziggy wondered.**

**"Dillon Kent," Chloe responded, looking at her long-lost best friend.**

**"Guess good friends spark good memories," Ziggy stated, trying to get laugh out of everyone, to no avail.**

******------------------------**

**Summer walked into the main Garage to find Dillon there, listening to his pocket watch. She stepped behind him.**

**"You know," she began, getting his attention, "I figured that since you found someone who can give you the answers you've been looking for all this time, you'd be with them 24/7, getting those answers."**

**Dillon smiled at the yellow ranger's comment. It was true, normally he'd be annoying a person to death, asking questions about himself.**

**"I don't know...guess I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I found someone from my past," he shrugged. Summer sat next to him.**

**"Well, you have. And you should go and get the answers you need. The answers you deserve," she stated. Dillon smiled at her. "Go," she said, practically ordering him to go. He rolled his eyes and stood up, putting the watch in his pocket.**

**"I'll see you later Summer," he called over his shoulder as he went to his car.**

**"See you later," she yelled after him. "Congratulations," she added, whispering to herself.**

**A while later, Dillon pulled up to a building with a sign that said 'Talon', where Chloe lived. He got out of his car and walked into the building.**

**"Chloe?" he called out. His friend wasn't there, but there was a brunette woman sitting down in a chair. She looked up at the ranger.**

**"Smallville," Lois said, hugging the black ranger. When Dillon made no move to hug Lois back, the brunette woman looked up at him, confused.**

**"I'm not much of hugging person," he stated. Lois nodded, remembering what her cousin had told her about Dillon, and backed away.**

**"Right...sorry," she apologized. "Do you...remember me? At all?" she asked after a moment. Dillon looked hard at woman, trying to recognize her. And as much as he wanted to, he couldn't.**

**"No," he said after a moment. Lois sighed. "I'm sorry," he added.**

**"Well, I guess amnesia will do that to a person," Lois chuckled, leading Dillon up to the apartment.**

**"Are you gonna tell me your name?" Dillon asked, climbing up the steps.**

**"Um, I think I let Chloe fill you in on all that stuff. I mean, better to hear it from your best friend than from a girl you've known since high school, but annoys you so much and so easily in a short amount of time," Lois rambled, walking into the apartment's living room with Dillon right behind her.**

**"You talk a lot," Dillon observed.**

**"Well, this wouldn't be the first time you've said that," Lois stated. Dillon paused and looked at the woman for a moment, trying to figure something out,**

**"Did we, by any chance, have a bad-ending relationship or something?" he asked, causing Lois to freeze in shock. "I don't know. I mean, it feels like you're...irritated with me?"**

**Lois just stood there, looking at Dillon. She was trying to get over her shock and was obviously trying to get the right words out. "Smallville, we are like this all the time," she explained. "We are friends, don't get me wrong, but we are complete opposites. Day and night. Cat and dog. Orange and toothpaste. Sun and rain. Hot fudge-"**

**"-and halibut?" Dillon concluded. Lois paused.**

**"You remember?" she asked, referring to the night Jimmy had set them up at a club and she said it was like pairing up hot fudge and halibut.**

**"Remember what?" Dillon wondered, oblivious.**

**"You know what? Never mind. CHLOE!! SMALLVILLE'S HERE!" she shouted. "So, see ya later," she said, before leaving the Talon in a rush. Chloe came out of the Isis lab a short while after.**

**"Dillon, hey," she said, giving him a quick hug, out of habit.**

**"Hi Chloe," he responded.**

**"Well, we're probably gonna be here for a while, so...do you want anything to drink?" Chloe asked.**

**"No, I'm...I'm good," Dillon answered. Chloe nodded.**

**"O...kay. So, sit down. Make yourself at home," she said, motioning to the couches. Dillon sat down in the reclining chair as Chloe took the sofa. "So," Chloe began, "where to begin?"**

**Dillon leaned back in the chair, sighing. He actually had no idea. There was so much he wanted to know, that he couldn't decide. Chloe got the message and chuckled.**

**"Right," she said, nodding. "Why don't you stay here and figure that out, while I go get our high school yearbooks?" she suggested. Dillon nodded in agreement. He already felt the bond he had with the blonde woman and trusted her, almost entirely. When Chloe returned, she saw Dillon staring at the pocket watch. "You still have that thing?" she asked in amazement.**

**"Chloe, what happened to my parents?" Dillon began, snapping the watch shut.**

**"Biological or adopted?" Chloe asked.**

**"Both," Dillon shrugged.**

**"Martha and Johnathon Kent adopted you. Martha works as a Senator, Johnathon...he died...a few years ago," the blonde sighed. "Your birth parents, well...that's a different story," she surmised.**

**"I'm listening," Dillon said. Chloe sighed and looked at Dillon.**

**"Well, the first thing you need to know is that-"**

**------------------------**

**"So, you're saying that I'm from a planet called Krypton, which exploded when I was a baby. My birth dad is an A.I. I have super-abilities and am Metropolis's Red Blue Blur?" Dillon asked. Chloe nodded. After a moment or two, Dillon burst out laughing. After a moment he stood up. "Good one. I'm gonna go," he said, feeling betrayed.**

**"What? Why?" Chloe asked, standing up as well.**

**"Maybe because everything you've said is a lie," Dillon responded. Chloe sighed.**

**"This isn't gonna be easy," she mumbled. "Dillon, listen to me. Everything I've told you is true. Why would I lie?" she asked. "Dillon, you're my best friend. I just want to help."**

**Dillon shook his head. As much as he wanted to believe the blonde girl could give him answers, he couldn't. She was telling him lies. All the things she said, were impossible. "I'll see you around Chloe," he said, walking out of the apartment. Chloe sighed, blinking back tears. She had expected something like this to happen. But the question was... **

**What could she do about it?**

******------------------------**

**Summer looked up from the tv when she heard a car pulling into the Garage. When saw that it was Dillon, she stood up. "That fast?" she wondered, a smile on her face. Dillon walked past her and up the stairs.**

**"Leave me alone Summer," he said, making Summer's smile disappear. Summer looked after him, confused. It was obvious he was in a bad mood and upset. But why? Had something happened? Or was that Chloe a lying fake? Summer went up the stairs and walked to Dillon's room. As expected, the door was shut and locked. Sighing, Summer hoped she was doing the right thing. She gently knocked the door.**

**"Dillon? Are you ok?" she asked. After not receiving an answer, she knocked again. This time, with a little more force. "Dillon, open up! Just tell me what happened!" Still, no answer. Summer sighed. She shook her head and walked away. She knew Dillon was one for not talking and ignoring people, but it was never this bad. Most of the time, he would repeatedly tell the person to leave him alone. Not just stay quiet and wait for them to leave. '**_**What happened?**_**' she wondered. She sat down in the living room across from Ziggy, sighing. The green ranger looked up at her, concerned.**

**"Are.. you ok?" he asked. Summer shrugged.**

**"Yea, I guess. I'm just worried about Dillon," she stated. Ziggy shifted in his seat slightly.**

**"Why? What's wrong with Dillon?" he wondered. The yellow ranger shook her head.**

**"I'm not really sure. I mean, last time I saw him, he was all excited that he was finally gonna find out about his past. But now... he seems upset," Summer explained. "I tried talking to him but he wouldn't answer," she sighed. Ziggy nodded. "Ziggy, I don't know what to do."**

**"First, go for a drive," Ziggy stated. "Drive around on your bike and clear your head. Secondly, let me talk to him. Maybe it's a guy thing."**

**Summer considered it for a moment and sighed. She stood up and nodded. "You're right. I'm gonna go. Thanks Ziggy," Summer said. The shark nodded. Summer put on her helmet and gloves. Boarding her bike, she took one last glance at Dillon's door. She drove out of the Garage and aimlessly into Cornith.**

**Ziggy watched her leave and then turned towards the stairs. He walked to Dillon's room. He knocked on the door. "Dillon? Hey, buddy, it's me. Wanna talk about it?" he said.**

**"Ziggy, I'm gonna give you to the count of five to leave me alone. One."**

**"Dillon, we should talk"**

**"Two"**

**"I think we oughta talk"**

**"Three"**

**"I'm not leaving"**

**"**_**FOUR**_**"**

**"Dillon-"**

**The door swung open and Ziggy took off running. Dillon watched his friend run off and chuckled. "Works every time," he said to himself, closing the door.**

**Sitting down on the bed, Dillon thought about what had just happened only a few hours eariler.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"Ok, I know you might not believe me. You might even think I'm completely crazy. But it's the truth," Chloe began. "Dillon, do you believe in aliens?"**_

_**Dillon cocked an eyebrow. "You mean life from other planets?" Chloe nodded. Dillon chuckled. "No"**_

_**"What if I told you that you were one?" the blonde said. Dillon's head jerked to look at her. She seemed unfazed, as if she expected that reaction. Dillon opened his mouth to say something, but Chloe beat him to the punch.**_

_**"Like I said, I know it sounds insane. But hear me out," she said. "You were born on a planet called Krypton. It exploded when you were just a baby. You're mother and father died during the explosion-"**_

_**"And I didn't?" Dillon interrupted.**_

_**"Your mother and father spent the last moments of their life getting you to the space craft the brought you here," Chloe explained.**_

_**"A UFO? Really?" Dillon asked, unbelieving.**_

_**"Will you let me finish?!?!" Chloe shouted. Dillon looked surprised at her sudden outburst. "Sorry," Chloe said. She took a deep breath and continued.**_

_**"Because of the Earth's sun, you have these... abilities," she began. "Abilities that make you... super-human. And because of theses abilities, you became the Red Blue Blur from Metropolis! But that wasn't good enough for your birth father," Chloe said solemly.**_

_**"Wait.. you said that he died," Dillon said.**_

_**"Well, he sort of did. He... ugh, how do I explain this? Um... Ok, he did die, physically. But he's still alive... Ugh! You know what? Let me just say it! He's an A.I, living in your fortress. Your fortress was made from a Kryptonian crystal and use to be in the Artic. Why the Artic? Most likely so no one would find it," Chloe rambled.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

**After that, Dillon had left. He wanted to believe Chloe could tell him about his past, so badly. But what did she think he was? An idiot? Aliens didn't exist. He obviously didn't have any super-human abilities. And he wasn't a superhero. But there was one thing he wasn't sure of.**

**Why did everything she say feel so familiar?**

******------------------------**

**Summer wasn't sure how, but she somehow ended up in front of the Talon. She got off her bike and walked inside, wondering if she could find out from Chloe what happened.**

**"Hello? Is anyone here?" the yellow ranger called out. A door from upstairs opened and Chloe's head popped out from the crack. Summer waved slightly. Chloe came out and down the steps.**

**"Uh, hi. Summer, right?" she said, offering her hand. Summer took it, shaking her hand.**

**"Yeah. Chloe?"**

**"Yeah. Nice to meet you," Chloe said, releasing the ranger's hand.**

**"Likewise," Summer said. "Look, um, ...I know it's probably none of my business, but... can you tell me what happened? With Dillon?" Summer asked. Chloe looked down to her feet. "He came back to the Garage, and he was really upset."**

**An idea sprung in Chloe's mind. "Can you wait here, one second?"**

**"Um, sure. Ok," Summer shrugged. Chloe ran up the steps to her apartment.**

**"Where is it?" she muttered to herself, rummaging through drawers and boxes. Finally, she found what she was looking for. She ran back downstairs.**

**"Give Dillon this," she said, handing Summer the object. It was a brown metal box. Summer opened it. There was a transparent blue diamond shaped crystal inside. Except, it was large and thin. "Trust me," Chloe added. Summer closed the box and nodded.**

**"I'm not making any promises, but... I'll do my best," the yellow bear stated.**

**"Thank you," Chloe responded. She watched as Summer left the Talon and boarded her bike. She just had to hope Dillon would believe her, and recognize the crystal.**

**The crystal from his Fortress.**

******------------------------**

**Summer pulled up into the Garage. She pulled her helmet and gloves off and took the box out. She looked over at Ziggy.**

**"Any luck?" she wondered.**

**"None. Scott and Flynn tried too. He won't talk to anyone," the green ranger explained. Summer nodded. She looked down at the box. "What's that?" Ziggy wondered. Summer shrugged.**

**"I'm not exactly sure. Chloe asked me to give it to him," Summer stated.**

**"Good luck," Ziggy sighed. Summer went up to Dillon's room. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked. She opened the door slightly and peeked her head in. Dillon was sitting on the side of his bed, staring at the Venjix Virus infected hand.**

**"Hey," she said softly.**

**"Hi," Dillon responded, copying her volume of voice.**

**"Can I come in?" Summer asked. After recieving no answer, she went inside anyway. She sat down next to Dillon. They sat there for a while, in silence. Not saying anything. Not doing anything. Summer finally sighed.**

**"I saw Chloe," she whispered. Dillon turned his head to look at her.**

**"What?"**

**"She asked me to give you this," Summer added, handing him the box. Dillon stared at it. What was he supposed to make out of it? A gift? A peace offering? An apology? As if reading his thoughts, Summer continued.**

**"She didn't tell me why, or what, but I think it has something to do with your past," Summer explained. When she saw Dillon sat there, motionless, she got up and left the room. When the door closed, Dillon cautiously opened the box. He looked at the crystal. It seemed somewhat familiar to him. He wasn't sure why. Slowly and hesitantly, he moved his hand to grab the crystal. He picked it up and put the box down on his bed. The crystal began to glow. Everything went white.**

**When Dillon opened his eyes again, he couldn't believe his surroundings. Everything was covered with snow. It was below zero degrees, but somehow, Dillon wasn't cold. He turned around in circles, trying to comprehend what was happening. The land was basically flat, covered with snow. But it felt familiar.**

**The crystal rose from Dillon's hand and it's point moved to the south. Dillon grabbed it once more. He tried to figure out what was happening. Could everything Chloe had told him was true? She had mentioned a fortress in the Arctic. Was that the place made of crystals he had remembered earlier? He took a deep breath.**

**"Here goes nothing," he told himself and threw the crystal in the direction it had pointed. He was amazed at how far it went. It stopped suddenly and fell to the ground, point first. There was a small explosion, where it landed. Dillon shifted slightly. The ground started shaking. Instantly, large crystals, like the one from his memory, burst out of the ground. They overlapped each other, creating the 'shelter' Dillon had seen in his mind before.**

**"Chloe was right," he said to himself. A surprised look crossed Dillon's face as he stared in amazement at the structure before him.**

**The Fortress of Solitude was once more.**

**------------------------**

YAY!!! So what do you think? Like? Hate? Tell me EVERYTHING!! I'll try to update as often as possible!!

Review please!!

^_^


	3. S1: Dillon's Past Pt2

Hey everyone. I'm BAAA-ACK! I'm just a little bit upset with last night's episode of Smallville (hated the part when Oliver kept refering to Clark as Jesus! I happen to believe in God, so I found that very inappropiate and offending!!)

But that's just the kind of world we live in today people! Nothing matters anymore! (grr..)

ANYWAYS.....

Here is the THIRD chapter of

**RPM - The Smallville Files**

And also, note to Jeremy Shane: The explaination of how Dillon and Tenaya got captured by Venjix will be in the NEXT chapter. Sorry about that. ^_^

Well, without further ado(yea right...)here is the next chapter of:

**RPM- The Smallville Files**

**------------------------**

****

Dillon began walking towards the Fortress, still amazed by it. Walking inside, he looked around. Ledges were everywhere. There were as many crystals as there were Cornith citizens. A particular section of the Fortress attracted his attention. A crystal began floating as Dillon approached. It was a long, stick-like, clear crystal. Dillon felt as if this had happened before. Unsure, he reached out and grasped the crystal. It began glowing a bright white and the winds increased. Dillon looked around, completely lost.

"Kal-El. You have traveled far," a voice said. Dillon spun around, trying to find the source of the voice. He noticed the crystals glowed as the voice spoke. "You do not remember me, or yourself for that matter. I am Jor-El, your father. Welcome home... my son."

(Insert opening) (A/n. Opening is on Youtube. Link for it is on my profile! ^_^)

****

After a moment, Summer knocked on Dillon's door. He hadn't come out yet, and she was beginning to worry about him. "Dillon? Dillon, are you ok?"

No answer.

"Dillon, if you don't come out, I'm coming in!" Summer stated. She waited for a moment, still no answer. She groaned in frustration. She opened the door and went in. But Dillon wasn't there. "Dillon?" Summer said. The box was opened and on the floor, and the room was a mess. It wasn't like that a few moments ago.

'_Maybe he left and I didn't see him?_' Summer thought to herself. But when she saw what was on the floor next to the box, her heart sank. It was his watch. Summer knew he never went anywhere without it. So that could only mean one thing.

"That crystal is nothing but trouble," Summer seethed through her teeth. She grabbed the box, put the watch in her pocket, marched out of the room and went downstairs. The others noticed how she was acting.

"Hey Summer, you ok?" Flynn asked. Summer didn't respond. She put on her helmet and gloves and mounted her bike.

"Summer, where are you going?" Scott wondered. The only response received was the roar of her engine as she sped out of the Garage.

She was heading for the Talon.

"Home? I thought Krypton was destroyed!" Dillon yelled, at no one in particular.

"It was," Jor-El replied. "But here, in your Fortress of Solitude, the geography has been replicated for your training."

"If I really do have super-human abilities, why haven't I been able to use them then?" Dillon asked, testing the A.I.

"Because you saw yourself as human. Your abilites can only function if you believe they'll work. Otherwise, you are just like any human being," Jor-El explained.

"This is crazy," Dillon said to himself.

"Prehaps it wouldn't seem so crazy, if your memories were restored," Jor-El stated. Dillon's head jerked up.

"How did you-"

"Our planet is more advanced than any other in the universe Kal-El, meaning _we_ are more advanced than any other beings," Jor-El explained.

"Why do you keep calling me Kal-El? My name is Dillon," Dillon asked.

"Yes, that is true. But Kal-El is your birth name, my son," was the response. Dillon shook his head, this was too much for him. But it didn't seem like Jor-El was going to stop anytime soon. "A dark force from Krypton has awakened, and seeks it vengence against the family of El."

"In other words, me," Dillon surmised, the guarded facade returning.

"Exactly"

"So I have some evil force coming after me, so that it can get revenge of something you did?" Dillon demanded.

"This force will not hesitate to destroy all of earth, and its inhabitants. Your destiny must be fulfilled," Jor-El stated, avoiding the question. Dillon looked at the crystal, thinking. After a moment he looked back up.

"I'll do what you want. One condition," he began.

"I'm listening, Kal-El," the A.I said.

"Give me my memories back, right now. All of them!" Dillon demanded.

"What makes you think I can do such a thing, my son?"

"You said yourself; we're the most advanced in the universe! You knew I have amnesia, you can give me memories!" Dillon shouted.

"Very well, Kal-El. I will agree to your terms," Jor-El consented. After a moment, nothing happened.

"Well? I don't remember anything!" Dillon exclaimed. As soon as he said that, a beam of blue and white light enveloped him. Memories started coming to him, full force. He remember how his earth father, Johnaton Kent, died in his arms. He remembered his abilities, and his temporary alter-ego back in Metropolis. He remembered his family and friends, his enemies. He remembered himself. Soon, however, the beam disappeared. Dillon fell to his knees, feeling out of breath. He breathed heavily trying to catch his breath. He smiled slightly. He had his memory back.

"Are you alright Kal-El?" Jor-El asked. Dillon slowly got up, clutching his shoulder.

"I'll be fine," he stated.

"I will allow you to return to your loved ones for the time being, Kal-El. But when I send for you, you must not resist. You are to come immedietly," Jor-El added.

"You have my word," Dillon nodded. He now remembered how tricky Jor-El was and hated keeping promises to him. But he had given him the one thing he wanted so despretely, his memory. He had to.

"Very well, my son. You are free to go," Jor-El said. The crystal in Dillon's hand stopped glowing. His father's voice was no longer audible. Dillon tossed the crystal aside. He took a breath.

"Let's see what I got in me," he said. He super-speed off, leaving a streak of black behind him.

Summer was driving to the Talon, when she passed one of Cornith's many parks. She saw Dillon seated on one of the benches, seeming thoughtful. She drove her bike to the park. She got off and removed her helmet and gloves as she approached the Black Ranger.

"Hey," she said. Dillon looked over at her. He smiled slightly.

"Hey," he said back.

"What happened to you? I went to check on you and the room was a mess," Summer stated. For a second, Dillon debated on whether he should tell Summer the truth or not. He remember his father. He remember Lionel Luther. He remembered all the people who died or have been put in danger because they knew his secret. He made his choice. He couldn't tell her his secret.

"Went to apologize to Chloe," he lied. Summer cocked her head, showing she was confused. "I got mad at her earlier. But she was right. I was wrong."

"Are you feeling alright?" Summer asked after a moment. "You just said 'I was wrong'."

Dillon chuckled. "I'm fine," he assured her.

"Oh! Here," Summer said, reaching into her pocket. She took out Dillon's watch and handed it to him. "I think it fell out of your pocket when you left. Speaking of which... how did you get there? To the Talon? Your car's still in the Garage."

Dillon was relieved when their morphers began beeping. "_Rangers Yellow and Black. Go to Sector B7. Venjix attack-bot has just entered the dome,_" Dr. K's voice said.

"Let's go," Summer said. She hopped on her bike. Dillon just stood there. "Are you gonna get on or are you walking to Sector B7?" she asked. Dillon rolled his eyes. He now knew he could get to Sector B7 in 2 seconds flat, but he wasn't going to let Summer know that. He sat behind her. Summer fired up the engine and drove off.

"RPM! GET IN GEAR!!"

The Red, Blue, Green, Silver and Gold rangers morphed when Summer and Dillon arrived, and ran to battle. Scott and Flynn went to fight the attack-bot. Summer morphed and joined Ziggy, Gem, and Gemma, who were trying their luck with the Grinders. Dillon fought Tenaya 15. He tossed a punch at her, which she easily avoided, considering Dillon wasn't using any of his powers.

"What's the matter Ranger Black?" Tenaya asked lowly. "Still unsure of how to control your abilities?"

Dillon's eyes widened. He wasn't sure how she knew that. But he did know that if she knew, Venjix knew. And that was not good. Tenaya caught him unaware and swept his feet from under him. Dillon fell on his back and blocked her kick. He held her foot tightly, so she wouldn't be able to attack.

"Oh, I get it," she said. "You don't want to use your powers in front of your friends."

Dillon smirked, causing Tenaya to cock her right eyebrow in confusion. Before she knew what was happening, Dillon was on his feet and had her in a lock, with her arm behind her back. "No. I'm not using them because that, would be cheating," he responded cockily. He looked at the others, and seeing them occupied, he tossed Tenaya aside, a bit forcefully. Tenaya rolled to the ground a few feet away. She got on her knees and glared up at him. She growled and charged at the Black Ranger. Dillon met her, punch for punch. They were basically tied and it was frustrating Tenaya. She finally backed away. "Tired already?" Dillon asked.

"Don't tempt me Ranger Black," Tenaya hissed.

"Why not? I could do this all day," Dillon replied. Tenaya shouted in rage and charged again. Dillon held out his hand to grab her and stop her from attacking, but he misaimed and knocked off her visor. The visor fell to the ground with a clatter. Tenaya gasped and stared at the visor for a moment, then glared back at Dillon. He froze for a moment.

"Tenaya?" he said in shock.

"Well duh! Who else?" Tenaya snorted. Dillon looked at the others once more. They were all busy and too occupied to notice anything, so he supersped away, taking Tenaya with him.

Seconds later, Dillon appeared with Tenaya in an abandoned alley, about a mile away from the others. Tenaya fell to her knees as Dillon stood a few feet behind her. "How did you know about who I really am?" he demanded. Tenaya scoffed and stood up. She turned to face the Black Ranger.

"Venjix must've programmed it in my mind," she shrugged. Dillon shook his head.

"No, because if Venjix knew about my powers, he would've tried to take them for himself a long time ago," he stated. "You knew...because Mom and Dad told you."

"Mom and Dad?" Tenaya asked.

"Yeah, you know. Martha and Johnaton Kent? Our parents," Dillon responded.

"_Our_ parents? Are you saying-"

"That you're my sister? That's exactly what saying," Dillon finished. Tenaya could only stare at him, dumbfounded. But she quickly recovered.

"You're sister? Are you kidding me?" she sneered.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Dillon shot back. Tenaya took a step back, feeling uneasy. Dillon went to take a step towards her, but Tenaya shoved her blaster to his chest. Dillon stopped mid-step, but kept his gaze on the hybrid... his sister.

"I'm not gonna try to hurt you," he reassured. Tenaya shook her head.

"You could just be filling my head with unture things for all I know! This could be a trap!" she cried.

"It's not a trap... and everything I've said is true," Dillon said. "You're Tenaya Kent," he continued. "My sister..."

With the other Rangers, the Grinders had been destroyed. Summer, Scott, and Flynn activated the Road Blaster and destroyed the attack-bot as well. They all unmorphed and regrouped.

"Great work guys," Scott said.

"Talk about-"

"-a massive boom!" Gemma finished, as she and her borther high-fived.

"Hey, where's Dillon?" Summer wondered, noticing her brooding bad boy was MIA. Everyone looked around, not seeing the black ranger.

"Hey, look at this," Gemma exclaimed, running a few feet away from the group. She knelt down and picked an object of the ground. She turned back to the group. "It's Tenaya's visor," she told them. They all looked at one another, unsure what to make out of this. Scott took out his morpher.

"Doc, Dillon's gone missing. We're on our way back to the Garage. Can you start a search?" he asked.

"Already found him. He's on his way to the Garage as well," Dr. K responded.

"Got it. Red out," Scott replied. He turned to his team. "You heard her. He's on his way home. Let's go."

The team all nodded and boarded their respective vehicles. Summer on her bike. Flynn, Gem, and Gemma in Flynn's blue hummer. Scott and Ziggy in Scott's sports car. They all fired up the engines and drove off to the Garage.

Not too long after, they arrived home. But what they saw surprised them. Tenaya, their enemy, was sitting in the living room. She was staring at her hands and seemed thoughtful. But this raised too many flags for the Rangers.

"What are you doing here?" Flynn demanded. Tenaya jerked her head to face the rangers and she stood up quickly.

"I-I..."

"You what? Answer the question!" Scott ordered.

"You can relax," Dillon said, walking into the room. "She's not here to hurt us."

"Dillon, are you crazy?" Ziggy asked. "Why would you bring her here?"

Dillon looked at Tenaya and then back to the others. "Because she's my sister," he responded. The Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, Gold, and Silver Rangers all exchanged glances. They were either confused, shocked, or unbelieving.

"But your sister's-"

"-blind," Gem finished.

"She's a hybrid. They must be robotic eyes!" Flynn stated. Tenaya simply shrugged, not knowing when she ever felt so lost and confused. They all just stood there for a moment, unsure of what else to say.

"Alright... are you still working for Venjix? Yes or no?" Scott asked.

"No," Tenaya said.

"Would ever consider going back to Venjix?" Summer asked.

"No," Tenaya said again.

"Wait, what is asking her going to do?" Ziggy wondered. "She could be under Venjix's control still, and she could be playing us!"

"He's right. Venjix will do anything to destroy us. He could be using her right now," Flynn agreed.

"He's not," Dillon said simply. They all looked at the Black Ranger.

"And how would you know?" Scott asked.

"I just do," the Black Ranger stated. Scott rolled his eyes. He turned to Summer. He knew that if anyone could talk some sense into Dillon, it was Summer. Getting the message, Summer spoke up.

"Dillon, I know how much you've wanted to find your sister, and how relieved you must be that you finally did find her. But Ziggy and Flynn do have a point. Venjix might be controling her," she said. Dillon began to speak.

"Summer-"

"And maybe he's not. There is that possiblilty," she added. Scott spoke.

"Summer, what are you-"

"Let me finish," Summer insisted. "There's a 50/50 chance she really is on our side. So I say we have Dr. K scan her for any signs of control. If she's clean and you guys still aren't convinced," Summer continued, looking at Scott, Flynn, Ziggy, Gem, and Gemma, "we can keep her in SC until she gains your trust."

"You want to put her in the Security Cell?" Dillon demanded.

"Hey, I'm compromising here!" Summer exclaimed. "Well Scott? Deal?"

Scott sighed. He knew that from the tone in Summer's voice, she was fully on Dillon's side and would NOT take no for an answer. And considering how stubborn she was, he had no choice but to agree. "Alright fine," he finally said, giving in, "But there are condintions. We can make the SC a bit more comfortable, but she can leave the cell under supervision only. And I want a tracking bracelet put on her wrist, just in case."

Summer looked at Dillon, mentally telling him to agree. Dillon looked to Tenaya. She simply shrugged.

"Whatever works with you," she consented. She was honestly on their side and wanted to gain their trust. Dillon shook his head in annoyance towards Scott. "Fine," he agreed.

"Alright then. Let's scan her," the red ranger stated.

A while later, they discovered that Tenaya was not being controlled by Venjix. So they put one on the beds in the SC and a tracking bracelet on her wrist. Dr. K, Scott, and Flynn were all interrogating her while the others were eating. Summer sat next to Dillon.

"How did you do it?" she asked. Dillon looked at her.

"Do what?" he wondered.

"How did you... get her back? Get her on our side?" Summer asked, rephrasing the question. Dillon thought back to a few hours earlier.

__

FLASHBACK

"You're Tenaya Kent... my sister," Dillon stated. Tenaya simply stared at him. The name 'Kent' did sound extremely familar. "Tenaya, try to remember," Dillon pleaded. "Remember the farm, Chloe, Lois, Mom and Dad... you have to remember." Tenaya shook her head. None of it was ringing a bell. Dillon tried again. "Remember Shelby?" Tenaya looked at him again.

"Our dog..." she whispered. Dillon nodded. "I-I remember. Lois found her... and you wanted to name her Krypto, because of your home planet. But you let me name her instead... and I named her Shelby."

"What else do you remember?" Dillon asked. Tenaya lowered the blaster from his chest to her side.

"I remember the meteor shower... and then the power I got from them," Tenaya murmured. "I was able to sense Kryptonite, and Mom called me your protector because I was the only one who could protect you from the one thing that hurts you. Except I couldn't the one time you needed me most..."

Tenaya looked up at Dillon, tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry," she said. "For everything I've done."

Dillon shook his head. "No. You weren't in control. It's not your fault," he insisted. Tenaya nodded slightly. Dillon wrapped his arms around his little sister. Tenaya laughed slightly. Dillon pulled back. "What?" he asked. Tenaya shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just that... you look different than I thought you did," she laughed. Dillon smiled (the infamous Clark Kent smile). (A/n. Note, when ever I say Dillon smiled, I'm saying he smiled the Clark Kent smile. The one I love so much! Hehe) "But... now what? I doubt that your friends are ever going to trust me," Tenaya said. Dillon nodded.

"Leave it to me. Come on. It's a long walk," Dillon stated. Tenaya looked at him confused.

"Long walk to where?" she wondered.

"Home," Dillon said simply.

"You mean the Garage?" Tenaya asked. Dillon nodded.

"Where else?"

END FLASHBACK

From there, the Kent siblings walked all the way to the Garage and then encountered the rest of the Ranger team. Dillon sighed. "I helped her remember," he replied. Summer nodded. She was happy for Dillon. He had his old friends back, he had his sister back, and his memories seemed to be returning. She smiled at the thought. His life was finally getting back on track. Now all that was left was to rid him off the virus once and for all. Summer's thoughts stopped there though when Dillon stood up.

"Where are you going?" she asked. Dillon looked at her.

"I'm gonna take a drive. Tell Tenaya I'll be back, ok?" Dillon said. Summer nodded in response. Dillon smiled and boarded his car. He drove out of the Garage just as Scott and the others came out of the SC.

"Where's he going?" the Red ranger asked.

"Out for a drive. What new with Tenaya?" Summer wondered.

"She's good. The lie detector said she was telling the truth," Scott shrugged.

"Can I see her?" Summer asked.

"Be my guest," Scott stated, moving aside for Summer to walk past him. Summer walked to the SC and saw Tenaya there, sitting on the bed.

"Hey," Summer greeted. Tenaya looked at her.

"Hi, uh..."

"Summer," she said, extending her hand out. Tenaya shook it and smiled slightly. "Look, I'll get you some good clothes so you can get rid of that catsuit and I'll check to see if I can bring you something so you won't be bored."

Tenaya sighed and shook her head. "Why are you doing all this?"

"All what?" Sumer asked.

"Defending me and helping me... why? I know haven't been exactly pleasnt to you all," Tenaya stated.

"I believe in second chances," Summer shrugged. "And if Dillon believes you, well... I do too." Tenaya smiled.

"Thank you... Summer," she said. Summer smiled.

"No problem," she replied. She turned to leave.

"Summer?" Tenaya said. The Yellow Ranger turned to face the Black Ranger's sister. "Do you mind... you know... staying here and talking?"

Summer smiled wider. "Not at all."

Dillon ended up in front of the Talon. He parked the car and went inside. He climbed up the steps and knocked on the door. Seconds later, Chloe opened the door. "Dillon," she said, surprised.

"I'm sorry," Dillon stated. "You were telling me the truth about everything, and I didn't believe you. Oh, and here," he said, holding out a cup of coffee. "A peace offering."

Chloe hesistantly took a sip and looked at him shocked. "How did you remember my favorite?" she asked in bewilderment as they walked into the apartment. Dillon sighed. '_Here it comes..._' he thought.

"Because I remember... everything," he said. Chloe cocked an eyebrow. "Jor-El," Dillon explained. Chloe's eyes widened.

"You made a deal with Jor-El?" she exclaimed.

"In my defense, I didn't remember anything. How was I supposed to know that Jor-El was so sneaky? But don't worry, I regret it," Dillon said. Chloe smiled.

"Hey, Chloe. Do you know where..." Jimmy's voice trailed off at seeing Dillon in the living room. "DK,"

"Jimmy," Dillon nodded.

"Wait... you remember me?" Jimmy asked.

"It's kind of hard to forget the best photographer the Daily Planet's ever had," Dillon remarked. He then looked at Jimmy knowingly.

"And he made a deal with Jor-El," Chloe said. Jimmy looked at Dillon like he was crazy.

"Thanks Chloe," Dillon retorted. Then the apartment door opened. It was an older woman with red hair.

"Hello? Chloe? I got your message-"

The woman stopped talking when she saw who was sitting in the living room. Dillon stood up. He couldn't believe who it was. The last piece of the puzzle that was missing from his life.

"Mom?"

**------------------------**

YAY!!!

Ok, for those of you who haven't realized it, Jimmy and Lois know Dillon's secret. (Idk, he told them before Venjix happened, ok?) And Jimmy is alive! I will NOT kill him!!

Review please!!

^_^


	4. S1: Fixing the Puzzle

Hey everyone! After so long, I'm finally back (again). I am SOOOOOOO, so, so, SOOOO, super sorry for the long wait. With school, drama, work, contests, and writer's block... (I'm starting to sound like a broken record...^_^)

Well, as you know, I don't own Smallville or Power Rangers in any way, shape or form. (If I did, Summer and Dillon would be together by now, there would be more RPM episodes, and we wouldn't be waiting until January 22 for new Smallville episodes...)

And a side note, the beginning is way too corny for my liking. But I wanted to get another chapter up for you all as soon as I could.

Well, I honestly hope you are not mad at me for the long wait.

Ok, I'll shut up now so you can read.

^_^

**-----------------**

**(INSERT OPENING)**

**"Mom?" Dillon said. "Is it really you?"**

**Martha Kent held a hand over her mouth and she nodded. She was trying hard to stop from crying. Even though Dillon wasn't her biological son, she loved him almost as much as she loved Tenaya, who actually was her biological daughter. "Dillon... I can't believe it's you," Martha whispered, the tears coming out. Dillon hugged his mother tightly as she cried in joy. "Oh I can't believe this. I was hoping and praying you two be okay. Wait... where's your sister?"**

**"At the Garage," Dillon responded. Martha pulled back.**

**"The Garage?" she wondered.**

**"Mrs. Kent, Dillon is the Black Ranger," Chloe stated. Martha looked at Dillon open-mouthed.**

**"My son, a Power Ranger?" she said.**

**"The Garage is where we live," Dillon explained. "And there's something else you should know."**

**"What?" Martha asked.**

**"Tenaya... can see"**

**Ziggy walked into the SC a while later. Tenaya was dressed in some of Summer's old clothes and using one of the spare laptops. "Wow, you've only been here for two hours and your already making yourself at home," the green ranger joked. Tenaya smiled at his humor. "I was wondering if you were hungry," Ziggy stated. Tenaya thought for a moment.**

**"I guess I am a little bit hungry..." she said. Ziggy nodded and left the room. He returned a moment later with a tray of food in his hands. Tenaya's eyes widened.**

**"What's that?" she wondered. Ziggy looked at her curiously.**

**"Food..." he responded, confused. But Tenaya looked even more confused.**

**"And what do you do with it?" she asked.**

**"You eat it," Ziggy responded.**

**"Eat?" Tenaya wondered. Ziggy finally understood what was going on.**

**"Tenaya, back at Venjix's palace, what happened when you were hungry?" he asked, setting the tray down on a table.**

**"The Grinders would give me a shot and then I wouldn't be hungry anymore," Tenaya shrugged. Ziggy nodded.**

**"Well, we don't have that. Humans eat," he stated.**

**"How?" Tenaya asked. Ziggy was almost about to burst in laughter. It was too much. Not knowing how to eat?**

**"You pick it up," Ziggy said, picking up a burger. Tenaya copied him. "Open your mouth and bite down." They both did so. "Then chew," Ziggy added, demonstrating. Tenaya copied his actions. "Now swallow."**

**"Mmmm. That was delicious!" Tenaya exclaimed. Ziggy smiled. This girl was definetly interesting. He put his bitten burger down on the tray and looked at Tenaya.**

**"I don't mean to pry... or anything, but do you remember anything? From your past?" he wondered. Tenaya looked down, her face showing she was upset. Ziggy sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business."**

**"No, don't worry about it," Tenaya stated. "It's fine. I mean, I remember Dillon's my brother and I sort of remember my mom and dad... but that's pretty much it..." Ziggy nodded.**

**"You'll remember. It's just gonna take some time, you'll see. It'll all come back soon," Ziggy reassured. Tenaya nodded.**

**"Thank you Ranger Green," Tenaya said.**

**"No problem... but you can call me Ziggy," the green shark responded. Tenaya smiled.**

**"In that case, thank you... Ziggy," she repeated. Ziggy smiled and left the SC. Tenaya looked at her laptop, thoughtfully. The smile remained on her face as she continued using the computer.**

**"What do you mean she can see?" Martha asked.**

**"Yeah, what she said," Jimmy stated as Chloe nodded. Dillon sighed.**

**"Venjix erased her memories and made her work for him. He placed robotics in both our bodies, and so he gave her robotic eyes. We just got her back today," Dillon explained, bracing himself for his mother's reaction. But it never came.**

**"Well, my two babies are safe now... that's all that matters," Martha sighed. "Can we see her?"**

**"I'm not sure. She's under strict security and Scott doesn't trust her... but I don't think they'll stop a mother from seeing her own daughter," Dillon stated. "I'm just glad you're ok." He hugged his mother once more, glad that he was finally getting his life back together.**

**Summer looked up from her book when a red jeep pulled up in the Garage. She stood up and walked over to the visitor.**

**Lois got out of her car and shut the door. When she turned around, she saw the Yellow Ranger standing not to far off.**

**"Um, hi. Can I help you?" Summer asked, confused.**

**"Uh, yea. Is Dillon here?" Lois wondered. Summer crossed her arms.**

**"Who wants to know?" she asked. Lois smiled and extended her arms out, offering her hand.**

**"Lois. Lois Lane. I'm a friend of Dillon's," she responded, shaking Summer's hand.**

**"I'm Summer," the Yellow Ranger responded. "Um, Dillon's not here right now. I think he went out for a drive."**

**Lois cocked an eyebrow. "Smallville, driving? That's a first," she snorted, walking straight to the coffee machine. Summer let out a breath. She couldn't help but get the feeling that there was something between Lois and Dillon.**

**"Smallville? Is that, uh... your pet name for him?" she asked, walking over to Lois. Lois let out a laugh.**

**"Me and Smallville? Yeah, right. He's not my type. We're just friends, but let me tell you something. We fight like cats and dogs. No joke," the reporter said. Ziggy walked out of the SC at that moment.**

**"Ok, Tenaya's done eating and-who are you?" he asked, pointing to Lois. Lois smiled.**

**"Lois Lane, reporter for the Daily Planet. I'm a friend of Dillon's," she stated. Ziggy nodded slowly. He then turned to Summer.**

**"Where's Dillon? Tenaya's been asking for him," he stated. Lois's eyes widened.**

**"Tenaya? As in Dillon's little sister Tenaya?" she wondered. The two Rangers nodded. "Oh my gosh, can I see her? She was like, my best friend!"**

**Summer shrugged. "Sure, go ahead," she said. Ziggy led Lois to the SC, and let her in. Tenaya looked up at her new visitor, and narrowed her eyebrows, confused.**

**"Tenaya?" Lois wondered. Tenaya nodded, unsure of who this girl was. Lois ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried about you!"**

**"I take it we've met?" Tenaya asked. Lois nearly slapped herself on the forehead.**

**"Right... I forgot... you were captured by Venjix too... my bad. I guess I was just so glad to see you after so long, it just left my head," she apologized. Tenaya shook her head.**

**"No! Don't worry about it! It's totally fine... Lois?" she guessed. Lois smiled and nodded. Tenaya sighed in relief. Maybe Ziggy was right. Maybe her memories would come back. All she had to do was be patient. All she needed was time.**

**Back outside the Garage, Dillon pulled up in the Fury. He lifted an eyebrow when he saw Lois's car parked there, but ignored it. Summer went over to him. "There's a girl here. Lois Lane? She's looking for you," she stated. Dillon sighed and shook his head.**

**"Where is she?" he asked.**

**"With Tenaya," Summer responded. Dillon nodded and walked past her. Summer turned around and faced Dillon's retreating form. "She your girlfriend?" she asked. Dillon stopped mid-step. He turned to face the Yellow Ranger. A smirk was on his face.**

**"Why? Jealous?" he teased. Summer rolled her eyes.**

**"Of who? Her? ... Or you?" she asked, playing along. Dillon shook his head and walked off. Summer let out a breath, a small smile on her lips. It was then that she noticed an older woman standing next to the Fury. "Hello."**

**The woman smiled. "Hi. I'm Martha Kent," she said, extending a hand. "I'm Dillon's mother."**

**Summer's eyes widened. "Y-You're his mother?" she asked. Martha nodded. Summer shook her hand. "Its nice to meet you Mrs. Kent. I'm guessing you want to see your daughter."**

**Martha smiled. "What else would a mother want after not seeing her babies for nearly three years?"**

**"Mom!" Dillon complained, walking back into the room. Although he had missed his mother extremely, he did not want her to speak about him like that. Especially with Summer. The Yellow Ranger let out a small laugh at Dillon's reaction.**

**"What?" Martha asked, even though she knew exactly what Dillon was talking about. "It's not like I was telling her about the time you ran around the public pool, completely-"**

**"Ok, that's enough!" Dillon all but yelled to prevent Summer from hearing the rest of what his mom was about to say. Summer held in another laugh. But she felt a bit bad for the Black Ranger, so decided to help him out.**

**"Why don't you two go ahead and see Tenaya? I'm gonna go check what Dr. K's doing," she stated, smiling at both of them. With that, she turned around and walked into the lab. Dillon led his mother into the SC. They saw Lois chatting with Tenaya, but the younger Kent stopped talking when she saw who was standing at the door.**

**"Mom?" she whispered softly. Martha smiled and nodded, tears threating to fall. Tenaya lept up and ran into her mother's arms. Dillon sat next to Lois as they watched the two female Kents hug.**

**"It's amazing," Lois said softly. Dillon looked at her.**

**"What's amazing?" he wondered.**

**"It's only been a day, and already you're getting your life back together," Lois stated. Dillon smiled when she said that. She was right. And it almost seemed to good to be true. The smile wiped off his face when Tenaya suddenly backed away from their mom.**

**"Sweetheart? What's wrong?" Mrs. Kent wondered.**

**"I remember now," Tenaya whispered, sitting back down on her bed. Everyone looked at her.**

**"Remember what?" Dillon asked.**

**"How we got captured," Tenaya responded. Martha looked concern as her daughter's face was full of sadness and regret.**

**"Sweetie, you can tell us," Martha said, taking Tenaya's hand. "We're here for you." Tenaya looked up at her brother, mother, and friends and took a deep breath. She looked at her hands once more as she began talking.**

**"Dillon was taking me back home, from a dentist appointment. The dentist was in Metropolis, so we had to drive all the way back to the farm. It was raining, so it was taking even longer to arrive. We were so close to home when the bombs dropped and the Drones came. And then for some reason, the car stopped working. So Dillon and I got out," Tenaya said. "I remember, I was so scared from the noise of the robots and Dillon kept trying to comfort and reassure me. He told me that he was going to pick me and super speed us back home. But when he was about to pick me up, he just... couldn't. The bombs had green Kryptonite. He was powerless. There was so much of it, he just... blacked out. And with me blind..." Tenaya paused, trying to bite back the tears. Martha reassuringly squeezed her hand as Lois placed a hand on her shoulder. Tenaya took another breath. "They took us. Dillon was unconscious for the next few hours, and even when he did wake up, his powers were still gone. And that's... that's all I remember..."**

**Martha hugged the crying girl as Lois went over to Dillon. "How is it possible that your powers were still gone?" Lois asked. "It must've been a lot of Kryptonite to drain your powers for that amount of time."**

**"I remember when they separated Tenaya and I. I still didn't have my powers then either," Dillon added.**

**"Well, how far apart were the two events?" Mrs. Kent wondered, still comforting her daughter. Dillon shrugged.**

**"Well then, how come you didn't 'accidentally' use your powers after the robot... whatever, took your memory?" Lois wondered.**

**"Jor-El said that since I thought I was human, my powers stayed dormant," Dillon replied.**

**"Jor-El?" Martha asked. Dillon groaned as he realized he had messed up. He didn't want to tell his mom about his deal with his biological father, but now he had no choice.**

**"Yeah, uh, I... I was at the Fortress earlier today," he said weakly. Martha's eyes widened in shock, but she didn't scold him. But that didn't seem to be the case with Tenaya. She looked at Dillon.**

**"Are you crazy?" she exclaimed. Dillon's eyes narrowed at her sudden outburst. "What did he want in return?"**

**Dillon shrugged. Tenaya rolled her eyes. "He always wants something," she stated. Dillon sighed.**

**"Just for me to go back when he sends me a signal," he responded. Tenaya opened her mouth to say more, but was cut off by the ground shaking furiously. Seconds later, as suddenly as it started, it stopped.**

**"What was that?" Lois blurted. No answer was given to her, as the ground started shaking again. Dillon was able to reach the door.**

**"I'll be back. Stay here, don't do anywhere!" he barked, leaving the SC. He ran down the hall to the main Garage. His eyes widened in shock. The Garage was in shambles. Everything was falling down and apart. Summer was holding onto the counter, trying to maintain her balance. Ziggy was seeking refuge under the pool table. Gem and Gemma ran out of the lab, stumbling slightly, but standing for the most part. Then it stopped. They all looked at each other carefully, as if they were scared to set off whatever was happening. After an eerily quiet moment, they made their way to the lab.**

**The lab was a mess. Some screens had fallen to the ground, and wires had been split apart. Dr. K was in her seat, seeming somewhat frazzled, but her steady demeanor was still intact.**

**"Dr. K, what's going on?" Summer asked.**

**"Attack-bot in the city. Looks like it could be generation 18," Dr. K stated, typing rapidly on her computer. A low rumbling was heard, but no earthquakes. The Rangers all looked around, praying for the ground to remain steady. Shortly after, it stopped.**

**"We need to go now. There's no telling when it'll start again," Dillon stated. Dr. K nodded in agreement.**

**"Ranger Black is right. You need to go. I'll contact Flynn and Scott. They'll meet you there!" she told her team of Rangers. "The last signal I received from the quake-bot was in Sector A39." They all nodded and ran to the vehicles. Dillon and Ziggy boarded the Fury. Summer mounted her bike while Gem and Gemma shared another one of the Yellow Ranger's motorcycles. They all took off, relieved that the ground didn't shake while they were driving.**

**They arrived minutes later to Sector A39, when the ground started shaking once more. Everyone stumbled slightly, but were able to stay upright. Flynn's hummer and Scott's sports car pulled up seconds later. Everyone took out their morphers.**

**"Ready?"**

**"Ready! RPM! GET IN GEAR!"**

**At Venjix's castle, the computer on which Crunch was working on. Crunch looked at the alert, confused. "Uhh... Master Venjix? There's this... thingy here, and it-"**

**"Move, will you?" Kilobyte barked, annoyed. He pushed Crunch to the side and looked at the screen. "Master, it appears that there is some sort of... activity... up in the Artic," he reported.**

**"What kind of activity?" Venjix demanded.**

**"It seems almost... alien..." Kilobyte responded, slightly unsure. "Shall I send a squad of drones?"**

**"No," Venjix said almost immediately. "If there is some sort of threat there, we are not going to walk into any traps. Gather more information!"**

**"Yes Master. Of course," Kilobyte nodded. With that, he turned around and left the room.**

**Lois typed rapidly on Tenaya's computer. Tenaya and Mrs. Kent both stared on, confused. "What are you doing?" Tenaya asked.**

**"Sending a message to Watchtower. I'm telling Chloe to let the other's know about the whole Dillon/Jor-El situation. If Jor-El tries to pull a fast one on Dillon, we'll be ready," Lois responded, not once looking up from the screen. Martha sighed.**

**"Lois, as much as I appreciate the fact you still look out for Dillon, Jor-El is powerful. If he wants Dillon to go back to the Fortress, he'll get his way," she stated. Lois looked at the woman she had considered a mother; throughout her teen years up until now.**

**"I know. But this way, we'll be ready," she stated.**

**"Can I see it?" Tenaya asked, signaling to the computer. Lois nodded. She sent her message and handed the laptop over to the youngest Kent. Tenaya began typing at robotic speed. Finally she found what she was looking for. "I wanted to see how they're doing," she explained, as her mother and friend looked at the screen. It was a website of a tv news shows website, which was showing the fight between the Rangers and the attack-bot.**

**Ziggy stumbled back a few steps after taking a blow in the side from the bot. He ducked to avoid another blow. Flynn ran to the quake-bot, taking out his Nitro Sword. He couldn't use it as the bot slammed the ground, making everything shake again. They all fell to the ground. Seconds later, it stopped. Dillon pushed himself to his feet. "Enough of this!" he shouted, charging to the quake-bot.**

**"Dillon!" Summer called after him.**

**"Dillon, stop!" Scott shouted, ordering him to stop his attack. Dillon paid no mind to either of their cries as he ran to the attack-bot. He slammed the bot square in the chest, but made sure not to use too much force. But it was enough to knock it down.**

**"Rocket Blaster!" he yelled, taking out his weapon. He fired repeatedly at the attack-bot until it exploded. It was seconds later when it grew in size.**

**"Time to kick it up gang," Scott stated. They called out the Zords, forming the Ultrazord.**

**Chloe sat in Watchtower, viewing the battle between the Rangers and the attack-bot. She winced when she saw the bot knock the Ultrazord down. She let out a breath, clearly distressed. That's when she noticed something on the attack-bot. She typed a few codes in, zooming in on an image of the robot. She smiled in satisfaction at this sight. She began typing once more, cracking a few codes and firewalls. She picked up her earpiece and activated it.**

**"Dillon, can you hear me?" Chloe asked. Dillon froze.**

**"Chloe?" he said softly, so the others wouldn't hear. "Wh-what? How-"**

**"Look, no time for questions. The attack-bot has a weak spot. Right above it's left arm and a little below the shoulder. If you hit it there, it's Game Over for the attack-bot," Chloe explained. Dillon smirked.**

**"Thanks Chloe. I owe you one," he responded. Before anyone realized or could say anything about it, Dillon left the Ultrazord. He left his engine cell so the Zord would stay intact.**

**"Dillon?" Ziggy called out.**

**"Dillon, mate. What are you doing?" Flynn yelled.**

**"Ranger Series Black, may I ask why you've left the Ultrazord?" Dr. K demanded.**

**"No you may not," Dillon stated, a smirk on his face. He had grown a habit of annoying the young girl. "Guys, I know what I'm doing. Keep this piece of junk busy. Got it?"**

**"Dillon-" Summer began.**

**"Guys, just trust me on this one!" Dillon barked. In the Zord cockpit, they all exchanged glances. Sighing, Scott nodded.**

**"Ok. But be careful," he consented. Dillon smiled under his helmet. He jumped up a few yards onto the attack-bot, just enough to not seem to suspicious; and he began climbing.**

**The quake-bot was oblivious to the Black Ranger's whereabouts and proceeded to fight the Rangers in the UltraZord. The Zord knocked a hard punch into it's side. Dillon nearly lost his grip on the attack-bot. The Zord's fist missed him by a couple of feet. "Hey, watch it!" Dillon yelled, annoyed.**

**"Sorry about that," Scott said. Dillon rolled his eyes and continued up to the bot's shoulder.**

**"What is he doing?" Summer wondered.**

**"Whatever it is... let's just hope it works," Dr. K replied grimly. Summer shook her head. She wanted to have faith in Dillon, but she had to question his actions. What was he trying to do? And did he have any idea if it would work?**

**With Dillon, he still had a few more yards to go. Eyes narrowed in determination, he continued making his way to the attack-bot's weak spot. "Dillon, are you there yet?" Chloe's voice asked.**

**"Not yet. Almost," Dillon responded, still climbing up.**

**"What's taking so long?" Chloe demanded in exasperation. Dillon frowned.**

**"Sorry, but I'm trying **_**not **_**to use my powers in front of the others," he retorted. Chloe sighed. He was right. He couldn't use his abilities in front of the Rangers, or publicly in Cornith. Who knows what would happen if the citizens of Cornith, and not to mention the army, were to find out?**

**"Well, you're only a few feet away. You got this Dillon. Do you see it? It should be a red, diamond shaped... thing," Chloe stated. Dillon finally made it to the ledge and nodded.**

**"Bingo. Red, diamond thing. Got it," he reported.**

**"Ok. All you need to do is give it a good whack, right in the center," Chloe stated. Dillon took out his Nitro Sword. He slammed it right in the center of the diamond. The attack-bot froze.**

**Everyone in the Zord cockpit also froze. What was going on?**

**"What?"**

**"Huh?"**

**"What happened?"**

**"Dr. K," Scott began, "what's happening with the quake-bot?"**

**Dr. K could only shake her head in astonishment. "I honestly don't know Rangers... but you need to take advantage of the situation."**

**"No need. The attack-bot-"**

**"-is self-destroying!" Gemma finished. Dr. K's eyes widened in alarm. She tapped a few more keys before yelling.**

**"Rangers! Leave the area now! You have approximately 5 seconds to get out of danger zone!"**

**The UltraZord moved away from the quake-bot. As it did so, sparks began flying out of Venjix's robot. Dillon's eyes narrowed. "Chloe, what's happening?"**

**"Dillon, you need to get out of there right now!" Chloe exclaimed. That was all the prompting the Kryptonian needed. He super- sped away, just as the quake-bot exploded.**

**The other Rangers unmorphed, meeting up with Dillon. "Dillon.. how did you... You know what? Never mind. Not even going to ask," Scott stated. Dillon smirked before unmorphing himself.**

**"You know me... I just can't resist stealing all the attention," he said.**

**~_~_~_~_~**

**"You're an idiot!" Tenaya exclaimed as soon as Dillon walked through the door.**

**"I'm fine, thanks," Dillon said sarcastically, entering the SC. Tenaya rolled her eyes.**

**"You know what I mean. What were you thinking, destroying the attack- bot like that?!" Tenaya demanded. Dillon raised an eyebrow at her bluntness.**

**"Last time I checked, **_**I**_** was the older brother," he stated, looking around the room. "Where's Mom?"**

**"She went back to the farm," Tenaya shrugged. Dillon looked at her, a confused look in his eye. "Oh, right. She and Uncle Tom own one of the dome's farms, in the urban part of Cornith. She forgot to tell you, and so did I."**

**"Uncle Tom did always love his farms," Dillon chuckled. Tenaya grinned at that comment.**

**"Well, can you leave? I have to get ready," she stated.**

**"Get ready? Get ready for what?" Dillon wondered.**

**"Lois and Chloe are taking me to the mall in a half an hour," Tenaya said. Dillon sighed.**

**"You can't leave the SC... the others-"**

**"I have permission," Tenaya interrupted him. Dillon was taken aback by that statement.**

**"How did you pull that off?" he asked in disbelief. Tenaya laughed at his confused state.**

**"When you have Lois Lane fighting for you... you'll always win," she responded. Dillon rolled his eyes.**

**"I should've known..."**

**"See you later?" Tenaya said, although it was more of a question than a statement. Dillon nodded.**

**"Definitely."**

**~_~_~_~_~**

**Dillon poured himself a glass of OJ before shutting the refrigerator door. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw Summer standing at the counter with her laptop in front of her. "Hey," he said. "What's up?"**

**Summer turned the laptop around so Dillon could see the screen. He nearly gulped at the image. It was the one of the Red- Blue Blur. "You said that you 'thought' this was you," Summer began. "You have most of your memory back... well?"**

**Dillon opened his mouth to say something, then shut it closed once more. Finally, he let out a sigh. "Um, actually, I do remember that event... it was, um..." he didn't know what to say. Summer raised an eyebrow curiously. "It uh, turns out that he uh, he saved me... me and Tenaya... and I happened to be around when... **_**that**_**," he pointed at the picture, "happened. It's actually Lois, whose being saved by him in that picture."**

**Summer seemed to consider this. Finally she nodded. "Alright... it works for now... But I know you're not telling me something Dillon... so either you can just spill it or I'll find out on my own," she stated. Dillon simply smirked and gave her a non-caring shrug. Summer rolled her eyes, shutting her computer. The alarm blared once more. They both exchanged annoyed glances before heading to the lab.**

**-----------**

Ok, I realize that this chapter may not be the best. I see it kind of like a gap 'filler', if you know what I mean. And I know Tenaya was a little, if not very OOC... But it's better than nothing. Hopefully, I'll be updating more often now that I have a more general idea for where these next chapters are going to go.

IMPORTANT!! There is a poll on my profile. I need you to vote so I can continue with the series. And yes, it is important. The fate/role of an RPM character depends on it! It's all in YOUR hands!! (no pressure or anything... lol)

Ok, well. Bye!

^_^


	5. S1: Next Steps

****

I'm back! A small note, some people actually _like_ it when you tell them the stories pairings in advance, so here we go:

Sillon (better than Dummer!) - Summer and Dillon

Flemma - Flynn and Gemma

Zenaya - Ziggy and Tenaya

Sara - Scott and Kara

Loliver - Lois and Oliver

Chimmy - Chloe and Jimmy

And it's very possible that I _might_(but I probably won't) do some Kem - Dr. K and Gem

Ok...

Now that that's done and over with, let me say: Happy Valentine's Day people!! And again, sorry for the wait.

Well, now the only thing left to do is for you to read. By the way, why haven't you started yet? Here I am, writing a story that _you _wanted to read so badly, and here you are, reading the authors notes instead! What is this? What is WRONG with YOU?!? JK! JK! SERIOUS jk!!

lol

Ok, I'll shut up now...

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

__

(TWO HOURS EARLIER)

Fresno Bob stood with two of his men on the corner of 7th and Berkshire Boulevard. "Where is this guy? He'd said he'd be here five minutes ago."

"Ten, sir-"

"Whatever!" Bob snapped. "Who was he anyway?"

"Not sure. On the phone he said he had a deal you wouldn't want to miss out on," the skinner and taller thug said.

"Indeed," a voice behind them announced. Spinning around, they saw none other than Kilobyte.

"Blast him! He's a crazy robot!" Bob ordered. The thugs began pulling out their blaster guns when Kilobyte spoke.

"No need," Kilobyte stated, raising a hand. "I'm not here to fight or cause havoc. I'm simply here to make a deal." Fresno Bob looked at him, considering what he said. "It'll be worth your while."

"Alright, let's hear it," Fresno Bob declared.

"I suggest we pull our resources together," Kilobyte began, walking closer to the three men. "You do control the truck drivers, don't you?"

"The truck drivers? Yeah... so what?"

"I have a job for you," the robot stated. Bob and his men exchanged glances and laughed. After a few moments, Bob caught his breath.

"A job? Tell me, why should I do anything for you?" he asked.

"Because, in return, I can give you the one thing that you really want..." Kilobyte stated, "Ziggy Grover."

Bob froze, a small smile forming on his face.

(INSERT OPENING)

(PRESENT TIME) (A/n. This time is right after the end of the previous chapter)

The Rangers all drove to Sector A47, where the threat was currently posed. Signs of some sort of disturbance had been noticed a few minutes ago and needed to be taken care of immedietly.

"Rangers, be careful," Dr.K said over the feed. "For some reason, the signals keep disappearing and then re-appearing."

"Thanks for the warning Doc," Scott responded, leading the team in his sports car. He was riding with Summer, Ziggy and Dillon were right behind them in the Fury, and Flynn was with the twins in his blue hummer.

Pulling up, they got out of their vehicles. For some reason, everything was quiet and calm. This particular sector was where the factories were located. But, it being this quiet was a bit too nerve wracking. Scott looked at the site briefly. He took out his morpher.

"Doc, we don't see anything. There's nothing here," he stated.

"I can't seem to find the signal either. If you can wait for a few moments, I might be able to get a lock on the area and pinpoint their location," Doctor K replied. Dillon rolled his eyes.

"So what are we supposed to do? Sit around and just twiddle our thumbs?" he asked sarcastically.

"No," Scott retorted. "We split up and start looking for this threat, ok?" He turned to the twins. "Gem, Gemma. You two check out the west area. That's buildings seventy- eight to eighty- nine. Summer and Dillon, you guys go south, that's fifty to sixty- seven . Ziggy, head north. You have ninety- one down to one hundred. Flynn and I will go east, buildings sixty- nine to seventy- seven. We clear?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, and then split up into their assigned groups. They all went their separate ways, their guards up very high.

"How does Scott expect us to find anything if we have to search seventeen buildings?" Summer asked, a few minutes later. Dillon shrugged.

"Go door to door?" he joked. Summer sent him a half- smile before looking back at the path they were taking.

"Let's try this one," she suggested. She began walking inside. Dillon stood back for a moment. He focused on the building, using his x-ray vision. Looking top to bottom and left to right, he found nothing. Summer turned back to face him. "Hey." Dillon's attention on the task at hand was broken as he looked at Summer. "Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, it's just... I don't think there's anything in there," Dillon said, for once not lying.

Summer cocked an eyebrow.

"You _think_?" she wondered. Dillon shrugged, sending her a quarter smile.

"If you want to check it out, go ahead. It's actually probably better if we split up, anyway," Dillon responded. Summer nodded slowly.

"Ok then," she stated. She turned and walked inside, leaving Dillon behind. Dillon walked down the street, using his x-ray vision to scan all the buildings. Coming to one of the last buildings, he stared at it. Seeing some movement, his eyebrows narrowed. Making sure no one was around, he supersped into the building, up to the third floor. Coming to a stop, he looked around. Using x-ray vision once more, he frowned. He couldn't see anything.

'_But there was something here... how could I have missed it?_' he wondered.

Summer came out of the first building, not finding anything. She took out her morpher. "Dillon you there?"

"_Yeah. Did you find anything?_"

"If by anything, you mean a family of rats and some old machines that don't work anymore, than...yeah," Summer responded. "Where are you? Second or third building?" Dillon paused. He wasn't sure how he would explain that he was at the _end _of the street. He went to respond, when he heard a low rustle. Summer didn't hear it though, and was still waiting for Dillon's response. "Dillon? Are you there?" she asked, stopping right at the road. She waited for a response, which she never received. Dillon cut the feed as he focused again, searching for the source of the sound. Using his super- hearing, he could clearly hear something growling lowly. But the question was... what?

"Dillon? Dillon, are you there? Dillon, answer me!" Summer exclaimed through her morpher. Groaning, she snapped it shut. She wasn't exactly sure what to do. She knew that he had to be in one of the closer buildings, but which one?

In the building, Dillon walked down the halls, searching for the source of the noise. He knew he should probably inform the others, but it would take too long for them to just get there. He heard the growl and narrowed his eyes. It was a familiar sound, and that calmed him down a little. He concluded that it was probably just an animal, and wasn't anything big to worry about. He turned to leave the building, when a golden retriever walked forward, tail wagging.

The dog took a few steps towards the Black Ranger, still unsure if he was a threat or not. Dillon bent down, hand extended. "It's ok," he said in a soothing tone, "I'm not gonna hurt you." What could he say? He was a dog lover (A/n. You know, because in Smallville Clark has Shelby. So, yeah. I'm making Dillon a dog person.) The dog took a few more steps towards him before running and nearly knocking him down. Licking his face, the dog's tail wagged rapidly. Dillon chuckled. "Hey there. What are you doing out here?" He searched for a collar, and found a blue one. It looked old, and the color was faded. But there weren't any tags hanging from it, which confused Dillon slightly. "Well, you're wearing a collar, so somebody probably does own you..."

The Yellow Ranger walked down the streets, not exactly sure what she was supposed to do. With no contact with Dillon, and no clue of where he was, she was basically stuck doing nothing.

"Summer?"

The Yellow Ranger spun around, her eyes wide. "Dillon! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you-" she paused when she saw the dog following close behind him. "Um... Dillon? Uh... whose your friend there?" she asked. Dillon turned back, even though he knew Summer was talking about the dog.

"I found him in one of the buildings," he explained, a smiling Summer standing behind him. He turned back to the Yellow Ranger, giving her a small smile. The golden dog sat next to Dillon, panting. Summer smiled.

"That is so cute," she stated. Dillon looked down and saw the dog sitting next to his feet, staring at him. It almost looked as if he were smiling up at him. Dillon chuckled at this and sent Summer a shrug. Summer rolled her eyes and giggled as she bent down. "Come here!" she said. The dog came over to her, tail wagging. Summer stroked her head, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Dillon asked.

"Dillon, he's a she," Summer responded, a grin on her face. Dillon rolled his eyes.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" he wondered. Summer raised an eyebrow, as if the answer should be obvious. "Summer, I'm not going to look to see if a dog has a... thing, or not."

"Vets do it all the time," Summer teased, standing up.

"Summer," Dillon said slowly, in a warning voice.

"Guys!" a voice yelled. They looked over to see Scott and the others walking up to them. Summer stood next to Dillon, with the dog standing in front of them.

"Did you guys find anything?" Ziggy asked. Summer and Dillon shook their heads. The dog walked up to the rest of the team, barking.

"Whose this?" Flynn wondered, kneeling down to pet the dog.

"No clue. Dillon found her in one of the buildings," Summer shrugged.

"More like she found me," Dillon corrected.

"Never knew you were a dog person," Scott chuckled, petting the dog as well. The dog's tail was wagging quickly, obviously enjoying the attention.

"She doesn't have any tags, but has a collar? Ya' think she's abandoned?" Flynn asked, standing up. Scott followed suit.

"Looks like," the Red Ranger responded.

Their attention was diverted from their new furry friend when they heard the rapid footsteps of the Silver and Gold Rangers. The two stopped a few yards away from the rest of the team.

"Guys, we found something-" Gemma began.

"-and it's _really_ weird!" Gem finished. "Come-"

"-on!" They began running back the way they came. The others exchanged glances, then ran after them, wondering what this 'thing' could be. Neither of them really noticed the golden retriver following them.

"Look, there-"

"-it is!" Gemma finished, she and her brother both pointing at the thing on the ground.

Walking around the twins, they all looked on in curiosity. Dillon's eyes widened as he stared at the sight before them.

There, on the ground in the ditch, just a few yards away was the symbol for the House of El.

"What do you guys-"

"-think it is?" Gemma asked. The other Rangers were all at a loss for words, trying to come up with some coherent response, but with no sound coming out. After a while of staring, Scott took out his morpher.

"Doctor K... there's this... _thing_, here...um, you might want to check it out," he stuttered.

In the lab, Dr.K used the location of the Ranger's morphers to find their location. She zoomed in into the area. Her eyes widened.

"What is that?" she murmured. Dillon took a step forward, wondering how the sign of his Kryptonian family ended up in the dome.

What was going on here?

In Venjix's palace, Kilobyte walked into the main room, a Grinder following him. "Master, I think you'll be pleased with the information I have gathered about the activity up in the Artic." Venjix nodded, signaling to Kilobyte to continue. "There does not seem to be any threat, but there might be some information useful to use there. Based on the energy and amount of activity coming from their, it would seem reasonable that there are perhaps a few dozen supercomputers there."

"Kilobyte, I've corrupted every computer in the world, besides in the dome. So explain to me how this is possible?" Venjix barked.

"Forgive me Master, but we did not attack the Artic, or even Antartica, during your conquest. Due to the low population, we figured that they perish themselves without supplies and whatnot. It was not part of the plan," Kilobyte explained. Venjix turned away from the general, deep in thought. These humans could be a threat, especially if their activity was inhumane. Kilobyte did say it was almost alien. If they were preparing for an attack, Venjix did not want to be caught off guard.

"Kilobyte, send out the S-29 Squad. Make sure there are no survivors, and that everything is destroyed," Venjix said minutes later. Kilobyte nodded.

"Of course Master," he responded, bowing ever so slightly. He turned to the Grinder. "You heard him. Go!" he ordered. The Grinder flinched slightly, before turning and walking out of the room.

"Kilobyte, how is our... _other, _plan going?" Venjix asked as the general was about to walk out. He turned to face him, seeing only his back. Kilobyte turned from the path to face his master.

"Perfectly. The leader of the Scorpion Cartel took the bait. He's retrieving the briefcase as we speak," he replied. Venjix smirked, as well as a machine could.

"Perfect. Go back to Cornith, and finish it," he commanded. Kilobyte simply turned around to do as he was told.

"Chloe?" Dillon shouted, barging into Watchtower. Sure enough, she came down the stairs, her small touch screen keypad in hand.

"Dillon, hey," she greeted. "I guess I start getting used to your random and unexpected visits again, huh?"

"Chloe-"

"Let me guess. You want to know what your shield is doing in the middle of Cornith?" Chloe stated, reaching the base of the staircase. Dillon followed.

"Among other things," he responded. Chloe smirked, typing on her computer.

"I hacked into the city's security cameras-"

"What else is new?"

"But I think you might want see this... check it out," Chloe continued. She pressed a few more keys. A video played on one of the many screens. Everything was calm in the area when a flash came out of nowhere. When it died down, all that was left was the sign of the Kryptonian El family.

"Whatever that thing was, that's what caused the disturbance Dr.K sent us to check out," Dillon surmised.

"But wait," Chloe said. "Watch it in slow motion." She hit another key and the video replayed. The same thing happened, but a few milliseconds after the light had disappeared, a figure was visible. Dillon got closer to the screen, partially in intrest and partially to see the figure clearer. Chloe typed a few more things, and the view zoomed in. The picture was all fuzzy and blurry, not letting them see anything. A few more keystrokes cleared the picture up. Dillon's eyes widened.

The figure was a blonde girl in a light blue crop top, a red jacket, and blue jeans.

"Kara," Dillon said simply. Chloe nodded.

"And where ever she is... Brainiac can't be too far behind," she stated. She and Dillon exchanged glances.

"Chloe, do you think you can find her?" Dillon asked after a moment.

"Dillon, ever after the whole Venjix attacks, my energy threshold here at Watchtower has dropped extremely. It's too risky to use too much power without getting the governments attention," Chloe began, walking to another computer. "But why don't you go ask Jor-El? She is his niece."

"Chloe, after my last encounter with Jor-El, I don't exactly want to go back to the Fortress," Dillon stated.

"Fine, but... keep it in mind, alright? You can look through the entire dome if you want, and I'll do what I can here. But if nothing works... well, just keep it in mind, ok?" Chloe stated. Dillon nodded. "Besides, knowing that this is one of those 'out-of-the-ordinary' situations, I won't be surprised if our favorite reporter is already there."

"Here's the package you wanted Boss," a man said, walking into Fresno Bob's office. He placed the briefcase on the desk in front of the older man. Fresno Bob opened it and laughed; sending a chill down the other man's spine.

"Well done," Bob said. "Well done."

In the Garage, Gem and Gemma were helping Dr.K analyze a sample of the soil where the sign was. Summer and Ziggy were playing pool, with Summer kicking the Green Ranger's butt. Scott and Flynn were working on their cars, surprise surprise. Tenaya had returned a while ago from her shopping trip with Lois and Chloe.

"Ziggy, are you _sure _you don't want to give up?" Summer wondered.

"No! Ziggy Grover does not give up!" Ziggy stated. Summer rolled her eyes.

"Well, does Ziggy Grover know that he owes Summer Landsdown one hundred dollars?" she smirked. Ziggy's mouth dropped open. He had lost count of how much during the first three minutes of the game. Sighing, he dropped the cue stick on the table.

"You win," he groaned. He pulled out two fifties, and handed them to the Yellow Ranger. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a soda. "Summer, next time, remind me not to bet money against you in pool," he said. Summer laughed at this statement.

"Will do," she nodded. Flynn came out from under his hummer. Wiping his hands off on a towel, he walked over to Summer.

"Well, I for one am not afraid to play against Summer in pool," he boasted. Summer raised an eyebrow at this statement.

"Would _you_ like to play Flynn?" she asked. "Ten dollars per ball?" Flynn scoffed.

"Ok, now _that _is just crazy talk. Sorry lass, no way," he responded, heading back to his car.

Sighing, Summer shook her head in disappointment and... amusement. Ziggy could barely hear her mumble "Chicken. Works every time." The Green Ranger stifled a laugh as he looked back at the SC door. His thoughts strayed to the Black Ranger's little sister. Maybe Tenaya could use some company. It must not be easy to be isolated from the world, all because you were being used as a weapon by Venjix.

Looking back at his friends, who were bickering over something (he wasn't sure what), he finished his soda and tossed the can away. He began walking over to the SC door when the sirens began to blare. Everyone exchanged glances and dropped what they were doing, running over to the lab.

"Rangers, there's something attacking the city; Sector I84. But it's not Venjix," Dr.K stated.

"Wait, if it's not Venjix, than...what is it?" Scott wondered, looking directly at their mentor.

"I'm not sure... wait. Where's Ranger Black?" Dr.K demanded. Everyone looked around, either to see if he was there or if anyone else knew where he was. Dr.K rolled her eyes and groaned in frustration. "Forget it. Just go do what you have to. But be careful!"

Everyone nodded and ran out of the room, getting into or in Summer's case, on, their vehicles. Speeding out of the Garage, they all headed towards Sector I84.

In Watchtower, Chloe and Dillon were alerted of the attack. "What is that?" Chloe asked in horror, looking at the monster on the screen. She zoomed in and froze. Dillon's eyes widened.

"It can't be..." he murmured. But sure enough, it was.

It was Doomsday.

Upon seeing the other Rangers show up, and being tossed around easily by the Kryptonian monster, Dillon's fist tightened. "I'm going to help them," he declared, turning around and preparing to speed off. Another alarm went off.

"Not yet Dillon," Chloe exclaimed. Dillon turned towards her in disbelief.

"Chloe, they don't stand a chance against him! I need to help them!" he shouted.

"Dillon, not only can you not reveal yourself to them, but the Fortress is under attack!" Chloe all but yelled, turning to him. Her words stopped him, and made his pause.

"What?"

"It looks like Venjix found it, because there is a squad of drones heading towards it as we speak. Now I know you want to help your friends, but you know you need to make sure that the Fortress is safe," Chloe explained. Dillon paused, thinking it through. While his friends needed his help, he knew that Chloe was right. He _had_to protect the Fortress of Solitude from Venjix. But he also felt the urge, pulling him to protect his friends. If Venjix destroyed them, Dillon didn't know what he would do. But if Venjix got a hold of the information in the Fortress... it would be all over... for _everyone._ It came down to two of the most important, yet essential, things in Dillon's life. The Fortress?

Or his friends?

"What's their ETA?" Dillon asked after a moment, slumping in defeat. Chloe smiled sadly at him, before turning towards the computer. She typed on the keyboard, getting an answer to his question.

"One minute and counting," she finally said. No sooner were the words out of her mouth when she felt the usual gust of air. Turning around, she saw Dillon had disappeared. Looking back at the screen, she saw the Ranger's energy levels dropping increasingly fast.

On the battlefield, all the Rangers finally demorphed, having been tossed around too much. They were lying either on their backs, or stomachs. But they were all groaning in pain. This thing, which was unlike anything they had ever seen, was very strong. It over powered them easily, throwing them around like rag dolls. Not only were the ranger suits drained of their energy, but the Rangers themselves were exhausted and worn out.

"What do we do?" Summer asked, her question mostly directed to Scott.

"Where's Dillon?" Ziggy added. The Black Ranger's assistance and strength could give them the extra boost they needed. Well, it would've if he had been there earlier. Like, before their suits depleted. Scott took out his morpher and contacted Dr.K.

"Doctor K. Our suits are out and we're down. This thing is too strong. Where's Dillon?" Scott demanded.

In the lab, Doctor K sighed in exasperation. "Ranger Operator Series Black is out of the equation. I have tried contacting him through his morpher; yet he doesn't respond. And I am currently trying to re- power your suits. I have no time to try and locate him."

"But Doc, we need _something,_" Flynn insisted, speaking into his own morpher. After receiving no response from (a very pissed off and annoyed) Doctor K, the six Rangers exchanged glances. They all stood up, preparing to fight as best as they could. The monster seemed to notice their challenge and roared loudly, red eyes bright.

Up in the Artic, the squad of Drones arrived at the Fortress and began firing repeatedly at it. All the while, tiny cameras attached to the aerial vehicles began filming everything.

Dillon stopped about two hundred yards away from the Fortress, eyes wide at what he saw. It looked just like the day the shields first went up at the dome, except there were no shields protecting the Fortress. Dillon growled in anger, before speeding the remaining distance over.

Stopping, he took and deep breath and blew (A/n. You know... that super breath.. thing, that Clark does. I know he did it in Season 9... I forget the episode name. Well, whatever. Moving on!) He was able to decapitate two of the Drones. Turning to some others, that began firing at him, he focused and began blasting fire out of his eyes. One of them over heated and exploded. and caused the others to catch fire and fall, exploding upon impact with the ground. Looking around, and satisfied that there weren't any Drones left, he sped off to Cornith. Maybe if he hurried-

-he might make it to his friends on time.

In the dome, the Rangers were ready for the monster to come to them, for what could as well be their last battle. The monster roared loudly and charged towards the multi- colored team, but it never reached them. A blur, undistinctable to them, sped by and took the monster with it. The six Rangers looked around, confused and shocked. Dillon stopped a few yards behind them, eyes narrowed. Doomsday was gone, due to some blur. But it wasn't him. In fact, it went so fast that colors it might have been wearing were undistinctable. They only way something could have gone that fast was by flying. And that meant one thing.

__

'Kara'

He sped off, not wanting them to see him. But with Dillon gone, not watching them, and the Rangers busy trying to comprehend what had just happened; no one noticed Kilobyte grab Ziggy.

__

(TWENTY MINUTES LATER)

"Ow! Alright I get it! Sheesh!" Ziggy said, looking the Grinders that were holding him captive. He looked at Kilobyte's back. They were leading him through some of the alleys near the race track in the suburb are of Cornith. "You may not know this, but my hand isn't some accessory like Tenaya's is, ok?" When he didn't get a response, he tried again.

"Are you trying to scare me or something?" he asked. "Trying to get me freaked out for some

unknown, but probably dumb and pointless, reason?"

"You'll be scared soon enough, Green Ranger," Kilobyte stated, not looking back.

"You know, I'm not scared of you _or_Venjix!" Ziggy stated. Kilobyte stopped in his tracks, causing the Grinders (and Ziggy) to do the same. Without looking back, Kilobyte laughed.

"That's fine," he said honestly,"...because I'm not taking you to Venjix. I'm taking you to Fresno Bob." Kilobyte continued walked as Ziggy's eyes widened. He began twitching as he realized in how much trouble he was. The Grinders pushed him forward, signaling to him to keep walking. He squirmed, trying to get out of their grip, to no avial.

* * *

"Ranger Black, as a Series Operator, you are required to respond immediately when the city is under attack," Dr.K scolded, walking back and forth. Dillon, who was seated and receiving another one of Dr.K's lectures, opened his mouth to speak, but Dr.K didn't let him as she continued her tirade. "When you joined the team, you accepted the responsibility to protect Cornith and its citizens. Ever since you've reunited with the people from your past, you've become extremely scarce and are not going to battles. And now, thanks to your absence in the previous battle, Ranger Series Green is now MIA. Not to mention that the entire team was almost destroyed by that monster."

Dr.K finally looked at him, and saw that he looked extremely uninterested. In fact, he looked a bit amused. "I'll find him," he stated.

"Oh no," Dr.K said. "You are not going anywhere. Gem and Gemma will look for Ranger Green. Rangers Red, Blue, and Yellow will be patrolling for that monster."

That grabbed Dillon's attention. Scott, Flynn, and Summer looking around for Doomsday? Even with their Ranger gear on, they stood no chance. Dillon was pretty sure that was proven less than a few hours ago. "You're sending them after that thing?" he demanded.

"I'm simply sending them to see if there are any traces of it in the dome. It did disappear rather strangely," Dr.K responded.

"And if they find it? That thing will destroy them, plain and simple," Dillon argued. Dr.K turned to him sharply, causing Dillon to take a step back.

"Ranger Black, are you so unconfident in your teammates, that you think they'd be destroyed?" she asked. Dillon looked at her, fire in his eyes.

"You saw what happened to them. Gem and Flynn have bruises the size of hockey pucks! Summer has a sprained ankle. Ziggy is missing, and Gemma has a concussion. Scott's lucky that he made out ok, with only one or two scratches!" Dillon exclaimed. "I honestly cannot believe that you would send them out in their condition."

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Dr.K spat.

"Yeah. I do. We both know I wouldn't stay here in the Garage anyway. Just let me go find Ziggy and forget about the monster. If it shows up again, then we take care of it. But Ziggy needs our help more than anything else," Dillon replied. Dr.K looked at him thoughtfully. Dillon raised an eyebrow. The young genius had never looked at him that way before.

"Ranger Operator Series Black..." she began, "I may have only known you for a few months... but I have never heard you sound like..." she paused, trying to find the right words. "A hero?" Dillon smiled slightly. After a moment, Dr.K nodded. "Alright. Go on. I'll keep track of you whereabouts here in the lab."

Dillon nodded. "Thanks Doc," he said. He turned and left the lab, before realizing he'd have to take his car. With Dr.K tracking him, he couldn't use his powers.

'_Crap..._' he thought to himself.

Ziggy, Kilobyte, and the Grinders were arriving at the race track. Ziggy was fidgeting while talking to Kilobyte. "So there's nothing I can say to change your mind? You know there are lots of opportunities for robots these days. I could make a few phone calls-"

"Comply or be destroyed," Kilobyte snapped. Ziggy quickly shut up. A black limo pulled up and Ziggy gulped. As expected, Fresno Bob and a pair of his goons got out and began walking towards them.

"Hello, Ziggy." His gruff voice said with a wicked grin.

Ziggy felt a chill run down his spine as a lump formed in his throat. He knew Scott and the others currently had their hands full with Venjix's latest attacks here and there, but the Green Ranger rather be going one- on- one with Venjix than being right where he was with the annoying Kilobyte and Fresno Bob.

"Toss me the case and I'll give you the runt." Kilobyte told him.

"Runt?!" Ziggy repeated in offense. "I'm sorry, but that was really not called for," he told them. Fresno Bob, Kilobyte, and the goons all ignored his whine of protest, as they were all strictly business at the moment.

"Relax." Fresno Bob stated, waving a hand. Racehorses galloped by them in perfect form. For a split second, Ziggy considered breaking free and jumping on one. "This'll all be over in a minute."

Bob motioned for one of his goons to give Kilobyte the case. Ziggy wondered what was in there. But he knew that it must be pretty important if Kilobyte wanted to get his hands on it, even more so if Venjix wanted it. A Grinder grabbed the case from him and brought it to him.

When he opened it, a small light hit his 'face', as well as a look of satisfaction. But Ziggy was unable to see it, as Kilobyte's shoulder was blocking his view. He had no idea what was in there.

He had a feeling Doctor K would know, but doubted that she was looking for him. He annoyed her more than the others did... _combined_. But he had a small feeling that the doc didn't really mind him. If she did, she would have screamed at him loudly, as if there were no tomorrow, telling him to leave her alone.

"You got what you want…now give me Ziggy." Fresno Bob instructed Kilobyte.

Just as the Green Ranger was picking out some heroic last words, Kilobyte laughed crazily. Ziggy didn't like that laugh, especially when Kilobyte took out his large blaster. "You know," he began with a taunting tone, "I honestly expected more out of the head of the Scorpion Cartel. Did you honestly think I would just give you the Green Ranger? He's of much too importance to us."

"We had a deal," Fresno Bob stated, pointing a finger at the robot. "The briefcase for Ziggy."

"I know. But I wasn't exactly planning on going through with my end of the deal," Kilobyte taunted. Before either group could say anything else, someone else butted into the conversation.

"Let him go," a female voice behind Bob and his men demanded. They all looked to see who had spoken. There, not too far off, was a petite blonde girl. She wore a pair of blue jeans, a blue crop top, and a red jacket. Bob, his men, and even Kilobyte chuckled.

"Sorry sweetheart, but this is official business. So why don't you back off before things get ugly?" Fresno Bob sneered. The blonde crossed her arms.

"I'm not leaving without him," she stated. Ziggy cocked an eyebrow. Who was this girl and why

was she trying to help him? He hoped it that it wasn't going to turn out like the Tenaya incident, when they first 'met'.

"I'm warning you. Leave. _Now_," Fresno Bob said firmly.

"Always making it difficult," the girl sighed, while rolling her eyes. She uncrossed her arms, getting into a fighting stance. Bob, his men, and Kilobyte exchanged glances. Bob nodded.

"Get her," he ordered. The two goons ran towards the blonde. She smirked, before leaping up in the air. She kicked one of them down. The remaining thug tried grabbing her, but she simply punched him in the gut. The guy collapsed. Bob looked at his men, shocked.

"Very unimpressive," Kilobyte stated. He looked at the Grinders. "Destroy her." The Grinders ran to her, but were destroyed in seconds.

Kilobyte roared as he ran towards her. She ducked under his sword and high- kicked him. He staggered backwards, falling to the ground. Ziggy stared at the fallen Kilobyte, before noticing that his morpher on the ground a few feet away from him. He ran and grabbed it, and held it at a ready position in case he had to fight. But he realized he didn't have to when he saw Fresno Bob run to his car. "I don't know who you are, but this isn't over!" he yelled. He seemed to have forgotten entirely about Ziggy as the car drove off. The girl laughed and walked towards the Green Ranger.

"Hi," she said.

"Uh... hi," Ziggy replied. "Uh thanks, for uh, for showing up. Not for me though! For them! Yeah, I was uh... I was about to go crazy on them so... it's a good thing you showed up."

The girl nodded, holding back a chuckle. "Yeah, they looked like they needed help," she stated.

"You're Ziggy Grover right?"

"Uh... yea... how do you-"

"I heard that you know my cousin. His name is Dillon. About this tall, wears blue and red, very sentimental?"

"Um, I know _a_ Dillon. But that doesn't describe him at all. He is that tall, but he wears black and is rather brooding," Ziggy responded. The girl nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Kara," she smiled. Ziggy nodded, smiling back. Kara sighed. "Well, if you do see my cousin... let me know?"

"Uh sure.... you got a number?"

"No... but I'll be around," Kara assured. Ziggy couldn't help but feel a tiny bit uncomfortable by that statement. "Nice meeting you... Ziggy."

"Uh, yeah. Likewise Kara," Ziggy nodded. Kara turned and walked away from the Green Ranger. Shrugging, he turned around and headed home. He turned around to ask her another question, but when he looked back she was gone. Raising one eyebrow, Ziggy turned around.

Taking out his morpher, he called the one person he knew had no problem with him and would come pick him up, although he was considering just morphing and then teleporting to the

Garage. Nah... bad idea. The doc would just get on his case about him using it for 'inapporpiate' and 'unprefessional' purposes. But was it really his fault that he hated cardio, and, well; all physical activity? He wasn't exactly 'ranger material' anyway. Shaking his head, he brought his morpher wearing wrist to his mouth. "Yo Dillon, you there?" he asked. A few seconds later, Dillon's voice was heard.

"Ziggy? Where are you? I've been looking for you?" That was only a slight lie. While the Black Ranger may not have been able to superspeed and save the day, he did use his hearing to try to get an idea of where he was. The lying part was about not knowing where he was. Dillon was actually seated in his car, about one block away from the racetrack.

"The racetrack. No trouble from the monster freak, Venjix, or Fresno Bob though," Ziggy nodded.

"You got away?" he wondered in disbelief, cautiously using x-ray vision to make sure Ziggy was, indeed, alright. He could see Ziggy nod as he spoke.

"Not so much as got away as... got rescued?" Ziggy stated uncertainly. There was a pause.

"Dillon, do you think you can-"

"I'm already on my way. You can explain the whole situation later. Come out to the front entrance," Dillon said. Once more he saw Ziggy nod.

"Will do. Green out," and the feed was killed. Dillon pulled up to the entrance, and saw Ziggy. The Green Ranger was, at least, surprised to see Dillon show up so quickly. "How..."

"I was only a few blocks away," Dillon shrugged as Ziggy got into the Fury. "So... wanna tell me how you got away from a guy who wants you dead and a robot with a serious attitude problem?"

"You probably wouldn't believe me," Ziggy insisted, as Dillon started driving back to the Garage. Dillon chuckled. At this point in time, he'd believe almost anything. Kara was back, Doomsday was alive, Venjix knew about the Fortress, Brainiac was probably somewhere in the world wreaking havoc on refugees, and surprisingly Scott convinced Dr.K to let the team keep the dog. Although Doctor K was uncomfortable with a dog in the Garage, see was unable to resist the puppy dog eyes. Not the dog's though, Scott's and the twins. So she consented and they were still deciding on a name.

"Ziggy try me," the Kryptonian challenged.

"Ok, well there was this blonde chick-no scratch that. A _babe_, who seems to have a thing for the colors blue and red, and she came out of nowhere, and just started whamming Bob's goons and the Grinders. It was awesome. You know, if Dr.K creates a pink morpher, we should totally get her to join up," Ziggy replied. "She was awesome."

Dillon's mind began wandering. Kara... if she showed herself to Ziggy, then why didn't she come looking for him. If she saved the green ranger, it must've been because she knew he was Dillon's friend. So why was she avoiding him? And Ziggy was describing her fighting methods as if he'd never seen a girl fight. Could Kara have usen her powers? No. Dillon remembered helping her train and control her powers, and telling her not to use them in front of others.

"Was there anything... unusual about her? You know, her fighting skills?" Dillon wondered. Ziggy seemed deep in thought.

"She could be a hybrid. She took out some Grinders in one punch. Or she just could have had a gym membership too... but the thing that creeped me out is that she said something like 'I'll be around'. It was a bit awkward, if you know what I mean," Ziggy responded. Dillon only nodded.

When did his life get so complicated? Oh yeah, when he saved Chloe. '_Damn Ranger ethnics...I just had to save the one person who could turn my life upside down...or right side up, actually._' He kept his gaze on the road ahead and didn't say a word. He needed to get a new system to balance his Ranger duties and his...other...activities. But there was another question that remained unanswered.

Was he going to be the Blur again?

* * *

****

Finally! To be honest, here's what happened:

Mid-terms came, I had to study. My computer kept erasing my work. The website wouldn't accept the document...ugh!

It was TORTURE!

So yeah, hoped you like. And check out my profile for a poll for the story. ^_^

Reviews plz!


	6. Notice! IMPORTANT!

_**Hey everyone. I know it's been a very long time since I've updated, and I sincerly apologize for that. I am currently going through a difficult situation which I will not elaborate on the internet. Also my computer's cable is ripped on the inside, so my laptop will sometimes shut down because it will not charge.**_

_**I have been working on bits and pieces (scenes) for the future 'episodes'. But for the rest of this season, I really need you all to vote on the poll on my profile. If you don't before the 15th, I will pick myself. But some of you may not be happy with my choice.**_

_**BTW, I am very sad that the upcoming 10th season of Smallville is also set to be the last! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**=''''''''''C**_

_**VOTE NOW!**_


End file.
